Words Unspoken
by Lady of Balfonheim
Summary: Love and Loss in Ivalice. A stoic Knight, a Princess in love and the wedding that broke both their hearts. Mosty Basch and Ashe, but also containing Vossler, Rasler, Balthier, Fran, Peleno, Vaan, Larsa, Noah, OC. The Prelude to my fic Save the Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Love and loss in Ivalice. Mostly BaschxAshe, but also containing the relationships amongst Vossler, Rasler, Balthier, Fran, Peleno, Vaan, Larsa, OC... and more... Can't say who is with who... things change when you are young, single and gorgeous. Set in the years 704 through 708. (Ashe 17-21) With flashbacks.

**Warning:** I'll just go ahead and say this will most probably end up rated M.

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and my own characters... Square Enix owns the rest.

**Author's Note:** I'm hoping this will eventually reach novella length, this chapter story had been rolling around in my head for some time now...

* * *

**Words Unspoken**

_Prologue_

_Love is whatever you can still betray._

- John le Carre  


* * *

He threw her bedroom door open with such force it was almost torn from the hinges. It crashed against the neighboring wall, sending splinters flying, as he charged forward out of her room. Still reeling from shock, she ran through the doorway after him, her bare feet slapping the floor softly. She wanted desperately to see his face. She reached for him, almost catching the edge of his billowing black cape.

"Basch!"

He stormed on. The hand that didn't grip his helmet was balled into a fist at the end of his swinging arm. He rounded a corner at the end of the darkened hallway, continued toward his quarters, and was gone.

"Please." She breathed to no one, her arms dropping helplessly to her sides. Her shoulders fell in defeat. She threw a glance down the hallway behind her and saw a servant standing there, mouth agape. As the eyes of the queen fell upon the maid, the young girl snapped her mouth shut and hurried away, clutching the clean linens that she carried tightly to her chest.

* * *

He kept his eyes intently focused on only one thing, the approaching door to his guest quarters. Upon reaching it he tore it open, entered, then spun around slamming it shut. With a mighty growl the Archadian Judge threw his helmet. It smashed against the far wall; one side of the intricate black metal crumpled inward before it clanged loudly to the floor. He fell back heavily against the thick wooden door, sliding down until he sat upon the hard stone floor. With his breath hitching inside his chest, he drew his knees up, rested his elbows over them and did something that he had never done before in all the days he had lived.

Basch fon Ronsenburg put his cold metal hands over his face... _and wept_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Yay! I finished a chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"I wish I'd seen you as a little girl, without your armor to fend off the world...I would have kept you underneath my wing...I would protect you from everything"_

Tonic

* * *

Her pale eyes fluttered open with a jolt. She slipped out of her enormous silken canopy bed and glanced anxiously at the chase lounge in her bedchamber. The night before, she had meticulously arranged her outfit: A light cotton blouse, chocobo riding breeches and boots, as well as her archery gloves. She nervously chewed one delicate fingernail as a light rap sounded upon the door to her private quarters.

"Yes?" She tried to sound convincingly sleepy to whomever was on the other side of her door.

"My Lady, your bath has been drawn." It was the soft voice of Budelle, her personal handmaiden.

Ashe opened the door, smiling down at her. She was shorter and curvier than the princess, but still quite pretty, with mounds of unruly dark curls pinned inside her soft cap. The girl, bowed her head graciously in return. She then gently placed her hand on the young royal's elbow, ready to escort her to the bathing chamber.

"Shall We?"

* * *

Budelle had been in her service for a few years now and Ashe was very fond of her. The two of them were very close to the same age, and to an isolated princess that had just turned 17, she was a treasure. There was something about herself she felt only Budelle could understand; what it was like to be a motherless girl. Her mother had died as well, though Ashe had yet to summon the courage to ask how her life was lost. She knew that the woman had been from a small western village in the Rozarrian Empire, before making a new life for herself and her young daughter in Dalmasca. They shared some very personal conversations about things that Ashe wouldn't feel comfortable telling any other. Though they were both aware and always respectful of their sovereign and servant relationship, there were still private moments when they ended up with their heads together, whispering quietly and giggling.

On this day in particular, Ashe was filled to the brim with unexpressed feelings; she felt eager and nervous. She glanced over at Budelle with an exaggeratedly regal expression, pretending for a moment that this day was as serious and mundane as any other. The dark eyed maiden met her gaze and had to use her fingers to stifle a laugh that nearly exploded from her lips. They had almost reached the door of the bath chamber, where she could finally ask her questions of the princess. Her patience finally broke and she hurriedly ushered Ash inside and closed the heavy door, leaving them alone at last.

"So," She began the conversation, while slipping the satiny nightclothes off the princess. "The day has finally arrived."

Ashe clasped both her hands over Budelle's for a quick moment and gushed. "I could just burst!"

The servant girl rolled her eyes in mock exasperation and began fastening Ashe's long, blond hair up off her shoulders. She watched with a small twinge of jealously as Ashe gingerly stepped into the warm, scented water and slid in up to her neck with a sigh. She wondered if the princess had any idea how beautiful she had become. She was not only blessed with an angelic face and luxurious silvery hair, but her body was absolutely stunning, smooth and lean yet supple and curvy. Ashe had certainly blossomed from a girl into a woman. Budelle bent and gathered the silvery blue silken garments off the marble floor and perched on the wooden stool next to the over-sized tub.

"I just don't understand what you see in him." She shook her head and began folding Ashe's nightclothes. "He has all the personality of a _stone_."

"Not true," said the princess dreamily. She brought one leg up out of the water and pointed her toe like a dancer as she spoke. "He is simply stoic."

"Oh Please!" Budelle scoffed, crinkling her nose. "He's _far_ to old as well."

Ashe just sighed happily, keeping her thoughts to herself on that particular point.

The maiden rolled her eyes. "So what is it that you will be doing with _His Royal Knightliness_ during this day of leisure?" She tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice and failed.

"Riding and Archery lessons!" Ashe clapped her hands together happily.

To this Budelle just scrunched up her nose even more.

* * *

His expert hands pulled at the cinch of the chocobo's saddle one more time as the golden bird fidgeted irritably. Scowling at the leather strap, he was about to refit the saddle for the third time when a large palm descended heavily upon his shoulder.

"Comrade," Vossler's voice sounded light- almost jovial. "Join us."

Basch turned to look at his fellow knight, golden eye-brows raised questioningly.

"Myself and a few other men are setting out to hunt that fetid Greeden creature and we would like you to come." Basch opened his mouth to respond but Vossler continued not noticing. "More townsfolk have been complaining about it's increasingly aggressive behavior, besides I need a new braid wool rug for my hearth." He smiled pompously.

"Nay, I cannot." Basch offered him a considerate nod, and returned to checking the bird. " I have a prior engagement."

Vossler didn't hide his surprise. He looked over Basch's bird and realized that the man had an additional chocobo saddled and ready. As Basch was not one for socializing, this intrigued him. He casually sauntered over to the second one, resting a hand on its neck. "I see, you already beat me to our stables _two _finest specimens." Basch glanced up at Vossler and saw that he was watching him expectantly. He already knew what the man's next words would be before they left his mouth and right on cue, he asked the question, attempting to appear barely interested.

"So, what is it that you are busying yourself with this fine day?" _... and with who are you doing it? _Basch could feel the unasked half of the query hanging in the air. The men had seen many battles together, and Basch held a great amount of respect for Vossler Azelas. It bothered him that the relationship between the two of them had been gradually growing more competitive, _more strained_, of late.

Basch knew precisely why this was, and he braced himself internally as he responded casually. "The princess is due her lessons in archery. Since our good king has seen fit to grant a day of leisure to a fortunate few of us, I felt this time as good as any."

"Ahhhh, I see." The pregnant pause that followed his statement seemed to carry physical weight. Vossler just stood there, nodding, watching Basch. He brought his hand to his face and rubbed the hair on his chin thoughtfully. For an extended moment, they remained were they stood, each gazing into the others eyes. Neither wanting to be the one that broke the eye contact and showed any signs of acquiescence. Though they both could hear the approaching footfalls, each man kept his eyes glued on the other. The steps shuffled to a stop just behind the two men followed by the wafting gentle fragrance of sweet lavender.

"Ahem," She announced herself cautiously, looking between the both of them. "Good day Sir Vossler... Sir Basch." She nodded graciously to each in turn.

_The stunningly beautiful Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca had joined them._

The tension that had been gradually increasing, sneaking quietly into the two men's every interaction over the past many months, suddenly took one bold step forward.

* * *

Her father, The great and kind King Raminas, swelled with pride at the mention of his well bred line of chocobos. He insisted that his bird-like mounts be lavished with only the best of care. She smiled to herself as she neared the glorious stables. Turrets and banners adorned the entire circumference of the grand facade; the proud Dalmascan coat of arms billowed continually in the steady warm breeze. Beyond the stables, the games yard stretched into the distance. Her father was also very fond of tournaments. He enjoyed nothing more than watching his skilled men display great acts of strength, and courage. She always had so much fun during these events. The crowds were exhilarating, and she found herself more and more interested in watching these elite warriors perform difficult tasks with brute precision.

_She especially enjoyed watching one knight in particular._

She rounded the final corner, and approached the front of the stables. She found him straight away, as he was fairly difficult to miss. Basch stood nearly a head taller than most of her father's men. Though he was probably her father's favorite knight he was not actually Dalmascan. She knew he was originally from Landis, a place to the far north of here and she never tired of his accent that gave this away each time he spoke. He was talking with Vossler, and she could see he had already saddled up two golden beasts. He had taken care of all the management of her weapons, of course, she eyed her freshly strung short bow and a quiver of arrows fastened securely to her saddle. His attire was far more casual than she was used to seeing him wear. He was dressed in his own personal light armor. His boots and fingerless gloves were made of sturdy brown leather and over his light shirt, he wore a simple leather vest. Even the loose fitting shorts he donned were lined with leather plates. He wore his blond, wavy hair much longer than the other knights, though it was swept back out of his face as usual. She wondered if this was a common way for the men of Landis to wear their hair, or if it was simply unique to Basch.

She toyed with one of her silvery blond plaits, pondering this. Most of her long, shining hair hung over her shoulders and down her back, but she had delighted as Budelle had put a few small braids into the front.

"This will keep your hair from getting into your eyes," She had said while working Ashe's blond strands though her fingers. "Besides, it looks really beautiful," She added with a knowing wink.

She made her way closer to them, her shining black chocobo boots making light crunching sounds every time her soles made contact with the fine gravel of the foot path. She slowed her pace, watching the two men curiously. She had mistakenly thought that they were speaking to one one other, but as she neared them she could plainly see they were doing no such thing. As she closed the final gap quietly, she felt suddenly uncomfortable.

_It almost seemed as if the two were having a stare down._

Surely she must be mistaken. This pair were Dalmasca's two most revered and stalwart knights. They were friends. _Were they not?_ She cleared her throat and greeted them. They finally broke their strange stare, each turning to greet her warmly in return.

* * *

"Grip him harder with your knees Majesty." He watched the position of her body earnestly.

The connotation of that statement was not lost on her and she blushed furiously. She began losing her balance, trying desperately to cling to the trotting chocobo with the insides of her legs. Her hold on the short bow was now also failing miserably. Trying to stay balanced on top of the bouncing bird and maintain a proper hold on her bow was one thing; actually aiming, drawing and executing an attack was another thing entirely. Ashe realized though, that neither of those were her main concern. Her largest obstacle was turning out to be her tutor himself. _He was terribly distracting_.

As they jogged over the terrain of the Dalmasca Estersand, he reigned his chocobo in and trotted up beside her on the left.

"Majesty," He patiently pointed to her leg nearest him. He reached out and touched her, just a tap really, where her thigh met her knee. "Here," he was looking down at her leg. "You have to use the strength in your thighs." He gave her leg a quick squeeze to emphasize his point. Despite all his best intentions, this last effort doomed her. She let out a small gasp as she watched his large but helpful, rough but gentle, hand clasp her slender thigh briefly.

Basch nodded, wanting her to understand the importance of using her lower body to brace herself. He looked up to catch her expression, to see if she understood. Instead, he eyes widened in shock as the lovely girl flailed her arms briefly before doing an incredibly awkward backward somersault off the haunches of her surprised mount.

Her chocobo continued trotting forward, uncaring or unknowing that it had become riderless.

"Highness!"

He yanked the reigns hard and his choco stopped so quickly that Basch himself was almost pitched headfirst into the warm sand. He jumped down and ran a few leaping steps to where the princess lay face down on the ground. By the time he reached her, she was already pulling herself up onto her knees, furiously wiping at the sand that coated her face. She still clutched her bow in one hand and a notched arrow in the other.

"Highness!" He reached out and held her by her shoulders. "Are you hurt!?"

She just stared back at him for a moment, her surprised mouth forming the shape of a perfect, golden sand coated O. He looked at her face a moment longer, and realized with great rush of relief that she was unharmed. They both stared at each other for a second longer before Basch did something that was totally new to her.

_Basch fon Ronsenburg threw back his head and laughed._

* * *

As they neared the castle grounds, the sun was sinking lower on the horizon, painting the surrounding landscape and structures of the city with elongated golden shadows. They had opted to walk the last stretch, leading their birds behind them.

Ashe had asked Basch to tell her about his home, about Landis.

She was quietly amazed when, after a long moment of silence he had begun to speak. She remained quiet, listening carefully as he told her the story of his past. His voice was deep, and he spoke slowly, sadly.

She learned of all his bitter loss. The death of his father as Archadian forces burned and pillaged Landis, destroying his home and all that he knew and loved. She learned of the fatal illness of his mother, whom he had left behind. He said she died in Archadia.

So he knows of losing a mother as well._ A mother and a father._

She learned that he had a brother. This seemed to be a particularly painful subject for Basch. He didn't say much about his brother. Only that he had stayed behind to care for their mother and had chosen to remain in Archadia.

As they made the final approach, nearing the grounds and the stables, Ashe's empathy got the better of her and she reached out gingerly taking his hand. His feet shuffled to a stop on the dry earth and he turned to look down at her, visibly surprised. She was about to murmur some sort of condolence to him when she was abruptly cut off.

"Captain!" A young soldier was running toward them.

He was out of breath as he approached, and as he dropped to a knee before Ashe, he took two gasping breaths before, managing. "Your Highness."

"What is it Eyrn?" Basch addressed the man by name, dropping a hand to his shoulder.

"Captain, Sir you are needed at command immediately." Eyrn stated as he stood to face Basch. "The men have been on alert to watch for you."

"What has happened Eyrn?"

"Sir, the Archadian forces have surrounded Nabradia's eastern border, Nabradia's king is calling for our aid." The man puffed his chest slightly, no doubt honored to be the one relaying the important news directly to the most revered captain of the Dalmascan force.

"Sir we go to war at dawn."

* * *

There was a loud banging upon her door that caused the servant girl to jump in fright, a small yelp escaping her lips.

"Help me!" More urgent banging followed by, "Budelle! _Please_ help me!"

The voice on the other side of the door sounded very distraught, and Budelle was greatly concerned to realize that she knew who the voice belonged to. She ran to the door of her small private quarters and threw it open. What she saw made her gasp in shock clasping both hands over her mouth.

"Highness!"

Ashe was standing outside her door looking simply mad, in one hand she held a pair of scissors and in the other she clutched a long lock of her beautiful silver hair.

"Help me." She repeated again as a single frightened tear slid down her cheek.

Budelle was highly alarmed, and wrapped her arms protectively around her princess and dear friend before any snooping eyes and ears could discover her in this state of distress. She ushered Ashe inside her room, peering back out once more to see if anyone had seen, before she closed the door.

"Princess," Budelle spoke to her calmly and removed the scissors from her trembling hand. "What has gotten into you?" A sad look then passed over her face. "What have you done to your hair?"

"I... I need you to show me." Ashe laid her handful of hair out on Budelle's small table. "Remember, you told me... it brings luck."

Budelle just looked at her with a very confused and sympathetic look on her face. She shook her head softly.

Ashe was looking down at her lock of hair, touching it gingerly, her fingertips were trembling slightly. "To protect... to protect... _him_." Something in Ashe broke and suddenly she was crying.

"Oh," Suddenly Budelle understood. Word had gotten to her that the soldiers would be embarking in the morn. She went to the princess and wrapped her in her arms. "Shhhhhhhh." She comforted the girl, helping to bring and end to the tears. Ashe looked up and her with great relief.

Budelle nodded, "Your Majesty, let us begin your Anneau de la Sûreté."

Budelle had told Ashe years ago of a charming and romantic custom from her homeland. If a man from the village went off to fight in a deadly battle, it was considered a great honor to recieve an Anneau de la Sûreté, in other words: _Ring of Protection_ from a lady that cared about him_. _Men lucky enough to receive this gift were given not only a token of great affection. They also received additional protection from harm, as the charm was infused with a hidden protect spell that could be accessed during a life threatening situation.

"Braid this as tightly as you can, Highness." The girl directed, pointing to the hair Ashe held, all the while busily stitching a thin leather strap she held between her callused fingers.

Traditionally, the charm was made from a lock of a woman's hair, woven into fine plaits, then coiled to form a intricately decorative knot or ring. It was then wrapped with a fine strip of leather and tacked together tightly with thread. An additional long thin leather cord was fixed to the charm, creating a means for it to be fastened securely to a man's armor, or worn about his neck.

The final touch was the spell of Protect. Budelle knew, from her mother, an incantation that would infuse the trinket with the spell and hold it in a transitional state. It would wait inside the charm, having been cast but not yet taking effect. To release it was simple, the man simply had to make the wish to receive it.

The dark haired girl bent and murmured words softly in her native tongue for quite some time. Ashe smiled gratefully at Budelle when she was finished. She placed the woven ring into the palm of the princess' hand, and they both peered down at it, admiring their work.

"Thank you." She said tiredly. The process of making the bibelot had been a long one and the hour grew very late. She gave the girl a small grateful hug and stood, preparing to excuse herself and go.

"Highness, I'm very sorry but I can not allow you to leave yet." The girl looked at her and sighed regretfully. "_Your hair_."

Ashe remembered then what she had done to herself during her fit of urgent distress. She had hacked off a portion of right side of her luscious blond hair. The two girls looked at at each other a moment longer, before Ashe nodded in resignation.

She sat back down as her hand maiden went back to the small table to retrieve the scissors.

* * *

It was still dark, though the eastern horizon had begun to take on the faint eery glow of sunrise. The early morning air chilled him to the very core. He was dressed in full Dalmascan plated battle armor, though he wore no helmet, unlike most of the other men. He had never been able to tolerate the constriction that came with having his face covered. His breath puffed out in billowing white clouds as he secured a fitted armored plate across the chest of his chocobo. His thoughts began to turn inward as they always did before battle.

He and Vossler had been up most of the night going over the strategics of the upcoming battle. They had argued over several points. Basch wanted to come in behind the Nabradian forces, offering a back up defensive position and much needed reprieve for the exhausted Nalbradian men. Vossler, on the other hand, wanted to launch a stealth offensive attack on the Archadian soldiers. He believed the element of surprise would be enough for the Dalmascan troops to gain the advantage over the larger Arcadian army. The fact that Azelas seemed to be holding a grudge against him did little to help them communicate and at one point they were nearly at each others throats.

King Ramanis, by this time had heard enough.

"Silence!" He had bellowed. "We will undertake Captain Basch's plan. I see no need for additional blood to be shed by our men, if it can be avoided."

Vossler had fumed silently.

The king had then insisted both captains get some rest.

Basch had tried to sleep, but found it impossible. So he was here now, the first man out in the yard saddling his mount.

* * *

"Captain," her voice was tentative.

He turned in surprise as the form of a woman stepped out from the shadows. She was wearing a velvety hooded cloak much like the ones worn by the mages in the temple. As she walked closer to him, the shadows fell away from her face and he could see who she was.

"Majesty." He stood rooted to the spot and watched as she approached him slowly, then a look of concern passed over his face at seeing her distraught look. "Is everything alright?" His voice was low and gruff, but not unkind.

She shook her head softly in reply. _No_. Then she walked up so close to him that their chests were almost touching. He gazed down at her and shifted his feet uncomfortably, wondering what this was all about.

"Majesty..." He began again, but then he cut his own words short as she reached out and began tying something small onto one of the buckles that held his chest armor in place.

He waited patiently as she went about her task. When she was finished she stepped back with a small nervous smile. He bent his handsome face down to see what she had done and saw the small braided loop of silvery hair resting against his chest. He looked at it for a long moment as it slowly registered in his mind what it was.

He had seen many battles in his days. Several years ago, before he was a captain, he had fought alongside a good Dalmascan man by the name of Tias. The soldier had a beautiful Rozarrian wife, the envy of many of his comrades. Basch had observed the woman, on many occasions, tying something to her husband's armor before they set out to battle. On one such occasion he had asked the man about the charm that he always wore and Tias had, in turn, explained the sentimental tradition to Basch.

Basch raised his gray eyes and stood looking at her for a long moment, totally at a loss for words. His mind began trying to decipher what she could mean by this gesture. He saw the hopeful look on her pretty face and realized she was expecting him to respond in some way. Quickly, he dropped to one knee and bowed low before her.

"I am honored, Highness."

He stood again and looked down at her feeling slightly awkward. He was confused by what she had done. The gesture was a romantic one, and Basch was alarmed by this. He had been carefully managing his attraction for the princess since she had returned a few months ago. The woman was forbidden to him on so many levels that Basch almost never allowed himself to even think of her. He looked over her delicate face a moment, letting his eyes wander longer than he intended. He noticed again the cloak that enshrouded her head. He had assumed that she wore it to ward off the early morning chill, but now as his mind thought of the charm she had made, an alarming thought occurred to him.

She was caught off guard when he reached up suddenly and pushed back the hood of her cloak.

His breath caught in his throat. "Your hair." He completely forgot himself for a moment and allowed his fingers to touch some of her light colored hair. She had cut it off. It was now well above her shoulders, in light lose layers. He was stunned. _She had cut off her beautiful hair... for him_.

"High..." He began, but was unable to finish because, the princess did something then that rattled him even further. She leaned up suddenly and pressed her soft lips against his for an excruciatingly brief moment, then she pulled away quickly.

He just stood there blinking stupidly.

"Captain!" Someone called out a greeting.

Basch jumped at the sound of his title and turned to see a jumble of his men making their way toward him from the direction of the barracks. They were talking and rubbing the sleep from their eyes, no one seemed to have witnessed the previous moment. He kept his eyes on the men briefly before turning his attention back to the princess, but she was not there. She had disappeared back into the darkness form whence she had come.

His confused mind wondered if it had really just happened at all. He let his tongue run over his bottom lip and there he tasted something sweet, he knew then that it had.

* * *

One pair of hidden eyes had watched the knight and the princess. This pair eyes had seen everything.

_Captain Vossler York Azelas stepped out of the shadows... and he was seething._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**Ok before it even gets brought up I will explain they way Phoenix Downs, Raise, Cure and Potions work in my version of Ivalice. Phoenix Down and Raise both work to revive a person that has been rendered KO. (Knocked Out.) Potions and Cure are both helpful in the case of minor injuries and they can mend broken bones. (Injuries healed with cure still leave scars as well.) In the case of major injury- characters in my story must heal the old fashioned way. And in my Ivalice Dead means Dead... nothin' can help ya if your dead. ; ;

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_...a knight was expected to be gentle and faithful to his lady, fearless in battle and tournament, __courteous and merciful to a defeated enemy and honorable in everything._

John Hampden, from "The Days of Chivalry"  
Stories from Froissart's Chronicles

* * *

"I cannot find the words to express my gratitude to each of you and your fine men." The weary King Heios Geirsson Nabradia held the gaze of King Raminas and each of the Dalmascan captains in turn for a sincere moment before bowing his head slightly. His eyes were forlorn and the portly middle aged man looked aged beyond his years.

The Dalmascan leaders had convened inside the command room of Nabradia's eastern fortress and had been quickly yet thoroughly briefed on the current situation.

The king flattened his bejeweled hands out on the over-sized map that lay between them. "As it stands now, we have managed to keep the Archadians at bay. Our border has yet to be breached."

"And that is how the situation shall remain." Basch's reply was resolute and the king could not help but offer him a small hopeful smile. "Now if you will excuse us majesty, we shall return to our men."

The king of Nabradia was offering a final bow, a signal for the knights to take their leave of him, when a voice sounded from behind him.

"I shall join these men." A young man, barely more than a boy stepped forward. It was plain to see by his armor that this was a highly noble individual. His short blond hair was meticulously groomed and his armor gleamed with as much pure gold as steel.

"No!" The king's answer was abrupt.

"Father," The young prince turned to face Nabradia's king. "I want to fight."

"No... no Rasler, my son, your knowledge of battle tactics is needed here in command. You will stay with King Raminas and myself." The older man gave the boy a stern look, indicating that the point was no longer open for discussion.

The young prince regretfully nodded in assent and stepped back into place.

* * *

Basch and Vossler marched side by side, nonspeaking, out to the throng of waiting Dalmascan soldiers. The captains stood before their men, and each offered brief words of inspiration.

"This day we fight for our home, we fight for Dalmasca!" Vossler raised his weapon and the men cheered in response.

Basch stepped forward and looked over the men, gazing at many individual faces. He raised his sword above his head and shouted, "Today we join together with Nabradia! Together we become one and we protect our very freedom!"

A resounding battle cry sounded from the gathered men as they all raised their weapons together.

* * *

The roar in his ears was deafening. The battle was currently being waged almost entirely with ranged attacks, as each army was still separated by the fortification's mighty stone wall. The Archadians had rolled in huge catapults, however, and the barrier was beginning to crumble under the relentless bombardment.

Basch's mount skittered sideways, squawking in fear, as large chunks of cement and stone came raining down over him. He ducked low, avoiding the hurtling pieces and urged his bird forward. He focused on the small ramp that led to the aisle of the fortress' upper wall, his plan was to quickly run the length of the wall from the upper deck and gain a perspective of the opposing cavalry's position.

As he reached the top, he eyed Vossler talking urgently to a young soldier on a chocobo, he was pointing into the darkness and down the length of the fort wall. He was sending the man to the section of wall that curved around the back of the Archadian forces.

"No!" It was too dangerous a task for the young man and Basch would not allow it. He rushed ahead but did not catch the boy before he dashed off in the direction Vossler had pointed.

"Vossler! You have sent the boy to his death!" Basch's mount moved restlessly underneath him, and he worked the reigns hard to keep it standing in place as they spoke.

"Not all men are cowards such as you Basch!" He retorted, glaring angrily. The men had to shout over the clamor of battle to be heard.

Basch ignored this emotional comment, "The men must stay as a group, our strength here is in our numbers!"

Vossler scoffed, "You speak of strength, yet you are so weak a man as to prey on a naive young girl!"

"What!?" Basch was dumbfounded.

"I am the man with strength, Basch." Vossler was pointing to himself. "I am the man that will keep the princess safe from harm! I will keep her safe from you!"

"This is not the time," Basch growled in anger, then he kicked his chocobo hard and took off after the young recruit.

* * *

Basch ran the entire length of outer wall to the end of the curved left flank. Through the haze of dust and smoke he saw the boy already lying on the ground, his battered chocobo dead beside him. He flung himself from the back of his own and scrambled over to the soldier, keeping low to the stone floor. He turned him gingerly, and saw the arrow protruding from the young soldier's back, the wound had been lethal and Basch could do nothing now to save him. He ground his teeth in fury. _Vossler. How could you let your anger at me cloud your judgment so badly?_

He said a quick prayer over the young man then laid him gently back in place. He stood and looked out over the Archadian forces, scanning the entire scene so he could determine where the brunt of the oncoming attack was focused. It was then that he heard an unusual sound. _Pfoooomp! _He swung his head in the direction of the noise. In a split second he was able to see that he stood in the very spot the Imperials planned to breach. Off to the far side, nearly obscured by trees, he saw the giant trebuchet just as its enormous projectile left its sling. The several hundred pound boulder was sailing through the air directly in Basch's direction. Within seconds, the entire section of fortress in which he now stood would be obliterated.

_So it ends now. _

He thought almost calmly. Then he remembered...Ashe's gift.

He flung his hand up and touched it with his fingers. He closed his eyes and said simply. "Protect me."

A split second later the giant boulder smashed into the fortress wall sending fragments flying in all directions. Basch flew through empty space for what seemed like an impossibly long time before his body slammed hard into the ground, all the air leaving his lungs. He rolled across the ground gasping for his breath. He was aware of the giant pieces of rubble raining down and smashing into his body, but the feeling was muffled, like he was wrapped in several thick blankets. What would normally be a deadly pounding felt scarcely like very rough thumps, just strong enough to leave bruises. He knew this sensation, it was how it felt to receive a blow when under the effect of a powerful protect spell.

_By the Gods..._

* * *

Basch wasted no time. He sprinted as fast as he could around to the other side of the fortress where the majority of the Nabradian and Dalmascan cavalry were poised and ready. They were oblivious to the gaping hole in the wall around the other side.

"Men this way!" He bellowed. "The fortress has been breached!"

The men closest to him heard his calls and quickly the word spread through the throng. In a great surge, the forces rushed to the left flank of the fortification. The great wave of Rabinatran and Nabridian men had completely taken away the Imperial's element of surprise. Their sneak attack had been thwarted.

It was a short time before the captain and his men began to hear the calls for retreat sounding from the Archadian side of the great wall.

* * *

Basch replayed the battle in his mind again.

He lay in his simple single bed wearing soft leather pants and nothing else, he ached, but was not terribly wounded. His room was comfortable and he enjoyed the solace that was to be found here. The captains were privileged, each had their own private quarters. These were separate form the main barracks the rest of the men shared, but still in close proximity.

The lives lost had been few, and the victory they shared felt good, though Basch's heart ached for the young man that he had failed to save. The enemy had withdrawn from the Nabradian-Archadian border, leaving both the people Nabradia and Dalmasca breathing easier.

He closed his eyes, wishing for the sleep that would not come. His thoughts once again, turned to the princess.

* * *

_She had been sent away from the castle to attend finishing school in an isolated part of the Dalmascan countryside. The day she left, she had been a 16 year old girl. The girl he knew had been a tomboy and a trickster, a spoiled sovereign that tried his patience to no end. The princess that had arrived just months ago was no girl. Basch had been in assembly along with many of Rabananstre's nobles to greet the princess formally upon her arrival. He was aligned, as were many of the king's finest knights, along the path she would take as she entered the castle from the private airship port. Then she had stepped into view. From the moment she had touched her silver slipper to the red carpet of the entrance hall he had been unable to tear his eyes away. The year she had been away had changed her, and he had gaped, unable to lower his gaze in the respectful bow that was expected of him. Her eyes had found him then and her gaze had held his. He had stared a moment longer before finally tearing his eyes away and lowering them to the floor at his boots, but not before he had seen her smile. Her smile had been for him alone and it had been coy. He had bowed his head then and glanced to the side- he saw the knight beside him looking at him, his face showing a hint of something. Was it envy? _

_He knew then that something was very different about Lady Ashelia. _

* * *

He was pulled from his reverie by a soft knock upon his door. He had been having a small trickle of visitors throughout this day. His men were understandably unable to shed the excitement of their victory. Some wanted to talk about the battle, others wanted to mourn the men who had lost their lives. Most though, asked him to join them for drinks at the Sandsea pub in town, he figured the majority of the troops were there by now.

He groaned at the soreness in his back, lingering since his violent impact with the rocky ground. Running his fingers through his mussed blond hair, he walked to the door, and pulled it open.

She stood outside his door nervously wringing her delicate fingers together.

Their eyes met and both of them seemed equally startled. She was a vision in an icy blue fitted bodice with sheer, flowing sleeves. She wore a skirt of a similar fabric that sat very low on her hips, leaving the majority of her smooth stomach exposed.

"Majesty," He was completely surprised and it took him a moment to find his voice. "Please come in," he hurriedly added, and he stood back allowing her entrance.

* * *

She composed herself as quickly as possible and averted her eyes as she timidly entered his room. Seeing him in such a state of undress had unnerved her completely. She had never seen him before without a shirt, and now the image of his bare chest was burned into her conscience. She glanced around his room and took in the details quickly, trying not to appear overly nosy.

The wool blanket on his bed was a bit rumpled, but other than that, not one item in his quarters was out of place. She was surprised to see several books on a bookshelf that resided next to a tidy writing desk. He had a large amount of storage in his room, for holding armaments and weapons, no doubt. His Dalmascan armor was displayed openly, however, and she glanced quickly over at the set. She was pleased to see that her charm was still attached to the chest piece.

She turned to face him, noticing with a small amount of disappointment, that he had slipped a light cotton shirt on and was buttoning a few of the buttons over his chest.

"Captain." She said quietly.

"Highness." He greeted her politely, dipping his head in a small bow.

They stood there regarding each other awkwardly for a moment before she said quickly, " I had to see with my own eyes that you were indeed alright."

"Aye," He smiled at her. "I am. " He allowed his eyes wander over her face and hair and realized that he rather liked this new look. She looked more fresh and spirited with this shorter hair, and if possible, even more lovely than before. It fit her well.

He still found it impossible to believe, however, that she wore this new short hair because of him. She had given it to him a gift and s_he had kissed him._

As this last thought entered his mind, he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Highness."

Basch looked at her and he realized that he was unsure what he should say. This was greatly unnerving to him. As a man of few words, he rarely said anything unless he was confident his statement held meaning and importance.

He decided to just state the fact. "You saved my life."

Her eyes widened, not in joy but in fear. "What!?" She crossed the room and took his rough hands into her own. "What happened to you Basch? Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Thanks to you, yes." He smiled down at her softly.

She closed the remaining gap between them looking over his face with great concern. He was unfamiliar with having such unabashed kindness and affection directed at him, and he shifted his feet uncomfortably, unsure how to respond.

"Oh Basch," she whispered and before he could react properly, she threw her arms about his neck and pulled his head down. Once again her sweet lips were pushed against his own. He inhaled a quick surprised breath and placed both his hands on her shoulders, preparing to gently push her away. Then for one deliciously brief moment her lips parted and she kissed him more deeply. When he repossessed his senses, he was horrified to realize that he had allowed himself to respond to her and he was kissing her back softly.

He remembered Vossler's angry words_. I will keep her safe from you!_

He pushed her back then, a bit more roughly than he intended, keeping his tight grip on her shoulders. "Majesty!"

She looked at him through eyelids that had fallen half closed. Her soft lips were still parted and a soft breath escaped them. She was watching his mouth and he knew that he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and kiss her again.

"Highness," He shook his head at her. "I cannot." He held her at arms length and looked into her eyes. When he was sure he had her full attention he continued, " I am sorry, this cannot happen again."

She simply looked at him for a moment, confused. Then the hurt and shame seeped slowly into her face. "You do not want me."

He gaped at her a moment then added hurriedly, "Majesty, you do not understand." She began backing away from him and it pained him to see her looking so wounded.

He held her shoulders firmly so she could go no further. "Highness, please, I hold you in the highest regard. I have taken an oath, I have sworn my life to you and to your father." He looked at her sternly. "It is my job,_ it is my life_, to protect you from harm."

She was trying to pull away now, but his strong hands held her tightly. "Majesty, I will always be here for you." She tore away from him then, and crossed to his door, fumbling blindly for the latch.

He couldn't let her to leave this way; his words had not been meant to hurt her. "Lady Ashe!" She paused then, with her back to him, listening.

"You are the loveliest woman I have ever seen." This fell from his lips before he could stop himself. He sighed then and added regretfully, "But I hold your honor in the highest esteem, and I will _never_ shame you."

Without looking back, she pulled the door open and quickly left his room.

* * *

"You asked to see me father?" Ashe hoped it was not obvious that she had been crying.

She was trying to appear composed, but her cheeks kept burning with embarrassment each time she thought back to the what had just happened. She had thrown herself at her father's knight and he had rejected her. The poor man had practically had to tear her off of him, she thought again miserably.

_"I am never leaving my room again!" She had shouted into her pillow, while Budelle softly rubbed her back._

_Her handmaiden had sighed, "I told you he was incapable of feeling, next time you know to listen to me."_

She kicked herself again. _I am so stupid._

She looked up at her father and was startled to see the way the king was looking at her. He was sitting in his large throne and as she approached him, she was alarmed to see his bushy white eyebrows pull down into a scowl.

"Ashelia!" He stood up, obviously angry with her.

_Oh Gods!_ She almost panicked, standing there wide eyed. _Does my father know what I have done!?_

"What in the name of all the gods have you done to your hair!?"

* * *

Ashe meandered through the silent garden. There were no sounds, save for the intermittent chirping of a small nocturnal insect. The illuminated flowers bobbed in the moonlight, seeming to watch her as she moved along the path. She wore her silvery nightdress and the cool breeze felt wonderful against the skin of her now exposed neck. It was the dead middle of the night, but she had found it impossible to sleep, so she came here looking for a reprieve from her anxious thoughts.

The conversation that had taken place with her father had left her completely surprised.

He had spoken to her about the Nabradian Prince. _Rasler? _Yes, that had been his name, she thought. Her father had told to her that he would be hosting a royal tournament in a few days and that the Nabradian Court along with this prince would be in attendance. He had gently explained to her the importance of a steadfast alliance with Nabradia and what a benefit to both nations it would be, if she and Rasler were to take a liking to each other.

Her heart had sunk. She had only been home a few months and already her father was talking of marrying her off to a man she had never met. She had been taught her whole life these courtly ways. She understood the importance of her place, and she knew that this was to be her path. She just didn't know it would happen so soon.

She kicked at a stone angrily.

What if her father knew that her heart was already filled to burst with feelings for another man? Would it matter? Would he care that she was already in love?

_In Love._

She stopped. Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. She dipped her forehead into one hand and reeled for a moment.

_I'm in love._

This realization did nothing to ease her heart, instead she raised her face to the cold moon and let the tears slip from her eyes.

* * *

She wandered out into the far reaches of the garden and the landscape in front of her began to slope down to the large shimmering pond. She had been coming to this refuge for as long as she could remember and had always delighted as the pair of swans that resided here floated close. They were a breeding pair that had been together for years and the white birds never failed to lift her from the darkest moods.

As she made her way down the incline she suddenly stopped short; she was amazed to discover that she was not alone.

He stood with his back to her, looking out over the dark rippling water. His blond hair moved gently in the breeze, but the rest of him was absolutely still. _Basch_.

She watched him for a moment, feeling vulnerable and uncertain. Yet he stood so still, dressed in his Dalmascan armor, and she began to wonder if he was troubled. She decided to swallow her own discomfort and approach him as a friend would do.

"Basch... are you alright?" She whispered softly and laid her hand upon his shoulder. He tensed visibly at her touch and did not respond. She moved her body up closer behind him and tried again, "Basch, look at me."

He remained where he was for a long moment before he slowly turned his body and rested his light colored eyes on her face. He allowed them to wander over her features and down her scantily clad body, before returning his eyes back to hers. She wanted to know what was on his mind, but his face was unreadable.

She reached out and touched the Anneau dela Sûreté she had given him briefly, then let her hand drop back to her side. He watched her every move with that same undecipherable expression, and she began to feel the confusion creeping back into her mind.

Suddenly everything between them became too much for her to bare and she stepped forward wrapping her arms tightly about his waist. He stood there stiffly as she pushed her cheek against the cold metal of his chest and let the words tumble from her lips.

"My... my father has made arrangements for Lord Rasler of Nabradia to be my suitor." The tears slipped from her eyes and she was helpless to stop them. She knew that this was probably her only chance to say this to him, so she continued boldly. "but I do not want to be with him..." She lifted her tear streaked face then and looked up at him; he gazed back. "I want to be with you."

She kissed him then and this time he did not pull away. She lifted both of her hands to his face and felt the rough stubble over his strong jaw. She moved her hands further back and slipped them into his soft hair. The embrace between them quickly became passionate, she could feel his gloved hands moving over the curves of her body as she pressed herself close to him.

Soon his knees collapsed and he took her with him to the ground. He laid her in the soft grass and began urgently removing his armor. Her body started to tremble from excitement and fear, as she had never before been with a man. He saw this trepidation on her face and he went to her and took her gently in his arms, kissing her softly.

He nuzzled his warm lips close to her ear and breathed, "I will always be here with you My Lady, I will never forsake you, I will never hurt you."

She relaxed in his arms and welcomed his touch.

The act of making love with him hurt far more than she had been expecting it to, and as she cried against his shoulder, he continued whispering the things that made her heart swell.

_I want you._

_I will not allow you to marry another._

_I love you._

* * *

Stretching out her legs, Ashe rolled over in her bed. She moved to face away from the sunlight that streamed in through the windowed doors to her balcony. As she moved her thighs she felt the subtle ache inside her body and suddenly remembered the night before. She reached out and pulled her other pillow to her chest and smiled. She knew now that he felt the same for her as she did him. Everything was perfect.

She went about her morning routine nearly bursting with joy, after she bathed she dressed in a light tunic, skirt and sandals. She could already feel in the air that today would be a much warmer than usual.

She skipped into the kitchens and grabbed two ripe succulent fruits from a large painted bowl on the counter.

"Is that all you'll be 'avin' for breakfast this morn m'lady?" The kitchen servant was a kind portly woman.

"Yes, thank you Corliss." She smiled warmly and gave a curtsey to the woman then left through the kitchen exit. Ashe was not even sure she could eat one of these the way her stomach was fluttering inside.

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, she went out to the grounds to see if she could find him.

* * *

Ashe made her way toward the chocobo stables, hoping to find him close by. She was not disappointed, and eyed him right away working alongside several of his men. Many were busily repairing armor and weapons, while others tended to a few of the chocobos that had been injured during the conflict. Basch was giving instructions to a very young squire, and her heart warmed as she watched him squat down to the boy's level. He used his hands as he demonstrated a task for the him, and when the boy nodded his understanding Basch stood and ruffled the squire's hair, sending him on his way.

"Good Morning." She approached him shyly.

He turned to look at her and his face became somewhat apprehensive. "Morning... Highness."

She saw him notice a few of the men looking at them and he shifted his feet uncomfortably. She wondered what was wrong, why he didn't seem happier to see her.

She thrust one of the ripe fruits toward him. He looked at it for a moment before taking it from her hand. "Thank you, Highness."

He turned and looked over at Vossler and saw that the man had not seen the princess. He sat with his back to them pounding with a small tack hammer on a leather shield.

Basch took her gently by the elbow and led her around to the side of the stables, out of eye-shot.

"Magesty," He lifted his eyebrows... "Is there something I can do for you?"

Why was he acting this way? "Ummm... no."

"Well if you will excuse me, I regret I have duties I must attend to." He gave her a smile and a polite bow, then he rounded the corner back the way they had come.

Stunned that he had been so curt with her, she turned and walked slowly away. She felt as if he had just totally dismissed her. Tears began to well in her eyes and she walked faster, angrily wanting to get to her room before anyone saw her. As the breath began hitching in her chest, she broke into a run, caring not that one of her sandals had been left behind in the dust.

* * *

She had spent most of the afternoon sulking in her room and now stood on her balcony watching the sun sink lower in the darkening sky.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away."

Another soft knock.

"Go away!"

There was a long pause, "Majesty you dropped your shoe."

It was the last person she wanted to see right now. She stomped over to the door of her chamber, pulled it open harshly and looked out.

Basch stood outside her door and was lifting her sandal out to her when he caught a glimpse of her distraught face. "Majesty are you alright?"

"You lied to me."

He looked to the side, down the hall, obviously uncomfortable with having this talk out in the open. She stepped back and let him take a step into her chamber.

He softly closed the door behind him and turned back to face her sighing, "Highness please forgive me, I meant you no harm. I am not the most adept ... when it comes to ...speaking to...women."

"And that gives you the right to lie!?"

"Nay, I did not lie," He was highly uncomfortable now, "but I did say things that is was not my place to say."

She stared at him, her anger rising.

"I have greatly overstepped by boundaries with you." He grimaced as he added quickly, "Majesty I think it would be in both of our best interest if we... did not see each other... outside our duties." He coughed.

"Get out."

"Highness, please, I mean you no disrespect", he looked at her helplessly. This was going much worse than he had hoped it would. "Highness..."

"Get out!"

He nodded then, he could see she was far too emotional right now. He bowed to her before he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

He heard something crash inside her room then and he almost turned to go back, but thought better of it. It seemed every time he opened his mouth to her the situation grew far worse.

* * *

The bugles blared the Dalmascan anthem loudly as the people filed into the tournament area. Royalty and common folk alike marveled at the colorful banners and the highly ornamented chocobos. Basch could see his king laughing boisterously next to the king of Nabradia in his balustraded platform. Raminas loved nothing more than to be close to the games, so his private box was dead center and not too high off the field.

He fell in line at the head of his most elite men and signaled for the knights to march in formation out onto the field. They were an awe inspiring sight, as they spread the length of the lawn and all turned in unison at Bash's vocal command. They stood like sentinels, holding their lances upright as the sunlight danced off the polished suits of armor. A roar of acclamation rose from the varied crowd. Humes and Moogles, Bangaa, Viera, Seeq and even a few Nu Mou and Garif were in attendance. This day the crowd was huge, nearly everyone in town wanted to catch a glimpse of the heroes from the recent battle.

Basch glanced back to the royal family's box and saw the king enthusiastically seating Prince Rasler in the front row. He watched the king turn and take someone's hands. His couldn't stop his breath from catching at the sight of her. The princess looked magnificent, adorned in a silver gown that fit the form of her body all the way to her ankles. No fabric covered the smooth skin of her stomach or her back. The skirt was held to the bodice by delicate metallic chains, one on each side, that ran from her ribs to her hips. The dress came up and enclosed her neck, but had no sleeves, so the skin of her shoulders was bared as well. She wore several silver cuffs on her upper and lower arms.

A strangely possessive feeling came over him then, as he decided she was wearing far too little clothing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Vossler signaling him angrily. He nodded a curt reply of understanding and he and Vossler began to march from each opposing end of the line of men until they met in the center. The men from each end followed suit and the whole of the knights left the field in formation.

* * *

The day wore on in a flurry of excitement. The crowd cheered and exclaimed along with the happenings of each event. Basch was unnerved to see the princess sitting close to Rasler and laughing at every little thing the young man said. At one point he had to walk away from the crowd in frustration after watching her glance his direction, then quickly return her attention to the prince, brushing something real or imaginary off the boy's brow.

Basch had a particularly difficult time besting one of his men in a fencing match. He had parried the oncoming thrust of his opponent's sword with ease, but as he swung around he caught a glimpse of the princess watching him with rapt attention. He did a double take, and as their eyes met, he received several lost points as the the man's sword tagged his side. He had eventually won the match, but still he shoved his rapier far too roughly at the young squire that waited off the field to assist him.

Matters were made far worse, by Vossler's insistent disapproving gaze upon him. He was beginning to feel the urge to throttle Vossler were he stood when the announcement came for the chocobo jousting event. This was always the most anticipated of all the tourney and the crowd clamored with excitement. The rules of King Raminas' jousting event was such that each man to be knocked from his chocobo was disqualified until one last champion of the event remained. The knights were to aim for the center of each others shield, any piercing of another man's head, body or mount resulted in immediate disqualification.

Basch had a great advantage in this event, because of his size and strength, even a direct hit to his shield was not enough to throw him from his mount. In return, this same brute strength that he possessed made quick work of his opposition. He never missed. One after one, he sent his rivals reeling off their mounts. The crowd was nearing a fevered pitch by the time it came down to the final two knights.

Basch positioned his bird and narrowed his eyes at his opponent at the far end of the field. Vossler in turn offered Basch a small beckoning smile.

Vossler let out a loud cry and kicked his bird hard. Basch leaned over his own and charged forward with equal intensity. Time seemed to slow for him as he neared the center of the field and he focused on the the point of Vossler's lance. His eyes slid to the side and once again he found the lovely eyes of the princess upon him. When she saw him looking in her direction, she turned quickly away, pretending to be uninterested in the duel before her. She leaned into Rasler and planted a small kiss upon the young man's surprised face.

Basch was still watching her when Vossler's lance smashed directly into his shield. His hold on it had wavered and his lance had not been aimed at all. The shock of the impact, tore him from his chocobo and sent him violently to the ground, skidding several feet. He snapped his head up just as Vossler's mount's crushing feet trampled over him.

He heard shouts of alarm and vaguely felt hands reaching out to touch him. Then everything turned far too gray and muddled. He was unable to fight it any longer and the darkness took him.

* * *

He lounged on his bed inside his darkened quarters gazing at the traitor's armor hanging in the corner.

It had been far easier to slip into the military compound and steal the set than he had expected. Though looking virtually identical to the revered captain had made the entire endeavor quite easy. He had simply made his way to the captains' buildings, hidden himself, then waited for his brother to leave his room. He could tell by the conversation among the men as they left the area that he was going out to a pub for a few victory pints. This would leave him more than enough of time, he knew.

He had been in and out in a flash. He had changed into his vile brother's armor and candidly walked away from the castle of the Dalmascan king. It was when he was nearly off the castle grounds that things had taken that unexpected and highly satisfying turn.

_The girl in the garden._ He grinned at the thought.

He had been lost in his own thoughts and she had somehow managed to come up behind him undetected. He had been fairly certain he would have to kill her when she had first approached him next to the lake. He had closed his hand over the hilt of his brother's sword. So it seemed, however, that the silly girl was smitten with his very own loathsome twin. What a bit of luck that had been... and she had been so very young, stunningly beautiful...and eager.

She had needed a little sweet talking to get started, of course, but once he got her in a more receptive mood she had been delicious. His delightful romp in the grass with the king's precious daughter had been a perfect addition to a mission that was already playing out perfectly. It thrilled him that he had taken the girl meant for his brother. He thought again of her pale silken skin and her throaty moans as she had clawed her fingernails into his back.

_Noah fon Ronsenburg placed his hands behind his head and smiled wickedly._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This story has been influenced by a touching video created by Earisu nearly from the start. Her talents are amazing and this video in particular brings to life the emotions that exist between Basch and Ashe at this stage in the story.

I can't seem to get a link to stick here, so please see my profile page for a link to Earisu's beautiful vid. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Couldn't save you from the start__  
__Love you so it hurts my soul_  
_Can you forgive me for trying again_  
_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

"Forgiven", Within Temptation

_From Earisu's video "Forgiven"_

* * *

Basch rested on his back in the quiet castle infirmary. Though many beds lined each side of the large room, all were empty save this one. He looked so peaceful while he slept, and she was drawn to his slow deep breaths, the rise and fall of his chest mesmerized her.

The crushing feet of Vossler's chocobo had administered a blow to the captain's head that had rendered him unconscious. Other than that, the healer had told her, he was not injured terribly. He simply required some extra sleep to recover from the concussion he had sustained.

The gentle king approached her quietly from behind and placed a hand on his young daughter's shoulder.

"Ashelia, he has been given tonics to induce sleep. The healers have mended his injuries." He grimaced as he added the next part. "Your presence here is not required."

Ashe sat close to the captain as he slept on, oblivious to their presence. She gave her father no sign that she had heard his words.

Deep in the great man's heart a struggle brewed. The part of him that was a loving father sympathized with his daughter, whom he loved dearly. The part of him that was king was impatient with the situation and wanted to get it cleared up as soon as possible.

"Ashelia, it is time for you to go." His voice was firm.

Again she didn't move.

He drew a deep breath then spoke, "Do you think I can be so great and wise a man to head an entire nation, and not see into my own daughter's heart?"

She turned and looked up at him then surprised.

"Ashelia," His eyes softened, "This man cannot return your affections."

She was taken aback and ashamed that her father knew how she felt about this knight. She stood then, cheeks flushed, and faced her father lifting her eyes to proudly meet his. "I know." The king seemed to relax a bit as she said these words. "Do not worry father, he bears no feelings for me outside his _duties_." She used Basch's own words.

The king's thoughts were melancholy. He had observed the subtle way that this man looked at his daughter, and his eyes were like windows to his heart.

_You are wrong daughter._

He put his arms around her then in a fatherly embrace. "Daughter, I know you are strong and you will move past this. You are going to be a great leader, and you know as well as I that the survival of Dalmasca is more important than any one of us as an individual, including myself."

She nodded and allowed him to continue holding her for a short moment before she slipped out of his arms. He turned and watched her walk slowly down the isle running her fingers along the foot boards of infirmary beds as she went. She was almost to the door, when she turned and faced her father once more.

"Lord Rasler has asked me to be his wife."

The king lifted his eyebrows, mildly surprised by the news.

"I am going to go see him now and accept his proposal before he returns to Nabradia."

The king gave her a gentle smile and nodded his approval.

After she had gone, Raminas glanced back down at the man before him. His heart swelled with great affection and pride. Basch was his most devoted and trusted knight, the king could not think of a better man than he. His heart twitched with guilt at being a part of the reason that Ashelia could not be with this man, the one she loved.

He sighed regretfully and whispered, "I do wish our times were different Ashelia...for if they were you would have my consent."

* * *

He listened to the sound of King Raminas' footfalls as he followed his daughter's path out the infirmary door. The captain slowly opened his eyes, having heard the princess and the kings's every word.

* * *

The broken man no longer slept. Night had become a prison of sorts, a long extended period where he was left with only his own twisted thoughts for company. He now served a new master, a man that referred to him as "a hound begging for scraps". Already, he had shed the blood of others for Vayne Solidor. He cared not, for under this new leader, revenge would finally be his.

The judge remembered the words he had spoken to his Emperor.

_I follow his every move. He is an enemy of the empire. He will be cut down._

He kept his burning eyes fixated on his brother's armor... the time was growing near.

* * *

In light of the current political climate, the nations of Dalmasca and Nalbradia decided to publicly announce and execute the royal wedding with great haste. It was believed that the union would not only strengthen the critical alliance between the two nations, but that it would also fill the people of each country with renewed hope.

The castle had become an absolute flurry of activity as the preparations were underway.

"He is so handsome, Princess." Budelle was nearly gushing. It was obvious that she preferred this man as Ashe's mate.

Ashe nodded and smiled warmly at her, "Yes."

"Lift your arms please," Her handmaiden removed a few pins from her mouth and fixed them to the shimmering white fabric of Ashe's wedding gown. "Everything is going to be just perfect My Lady, you shall see." Her dark eyes twinkled happily.

The princess nodded again and said the only thing that she had been repeating to everyone, right on cue. "Yes."

* * *

The captain dipped his head lazily toward the Sandsea's polished pinewood bar and waved the tavernmaster over. Basch was dressed casually, in his own lights leathers. It seemed that someone had broken into his room and taken his Dalmascan armor.

He had thought this strange, but had not given it too much thought in light of the flurry events happening all around him. He had not cared much about the armor; a new set had already been issued in it's place. What had bothered him, though, was the fact that they had taken his Anneau de la Sûreté along with it. It was the only thing that Ashe had ever given him, _it had been made of her beautiful, sweet-smelling hair_. And it wasn't until it was gone that he realized, along with his Landisian Phoenix pendant he always wore, it was his most treasured possession.

"Another pint Captain?" The man tossed his bar towel over his shoulder casually.

"Aye." His voice was gruff from drink.

The tavernmaster eyed him curiously for a moment as he pushed the freshly poured, frothy ale towards him. He leaned down on one elbow and asked, "So tell me, why is it that a highly decorated knight such as yourself is not attending the royal wedding?"

He recoiled then at the dangerous flash of the captain's eyes.

Realizing that had brought up the entirely wrong subject, he quickly changed it, "So, do you think we will be able to hold the Nabradian front?... I have many friends that have joined the ranks there."

Basch looked up at him and answered with utter honesty. "I hope so."

He took his drink with him then and returned to his small table on the upper landing, he was not feeling much like conversation.

* * *

_The Dalmascan people were watching her, all smiling. Again she searched the upturned sea of faces through the filmy fabric of her veil...but the face she was looking for she could not find. He had not come._

_In the awe inspiring Cathedral of Rabanastre the high priest sealed the union with the name of the God of Light, Faram._

* * *

The handsome knight rarely sought out the companionship of women. Often they came willingly to him, and many a time he was the envy of his male companions as the most stunning female in the room seemed to prefer Basch to the others. He enjoyed the pleasure of a lovely woman as much as any man, however he found most to be shallow and greatly lacking moral principles. Few women he met held his attention for long... until recently.

Tonight was no exception, he knew the the girl was watching him, as she leaned on the balcony. She was, without a doubt, a beautiful woman. Her body was tall and lean, with generous curves in all the right places, she was also very blond...with hair almost the same color as..._the princess_. When his eyes finally met hers, she smiled and pushed herself away from the railing. She made her way over to his table, swaying her hips as she walked.

"Would you like some company?" She asked in a throaty whisper, lowering her head and looking up at him with seductive green eyes. She certainly wasn't keeping her intentions secret.

Basch motioned to the empty chair at his small table.

He spoke to her for only a short time before she scooted her chair around to his side of the table.

"Ooohhhhh," She leaned heavily into his chest, pushing her ample bosom against him, she smelled sweet and this caused something inside him to stir. "You have such large hands."

He watched as she plucked his hand up off the table and pushed her palm against his. She pushed his fingers up with her own and compared the size of both their hands.

"Mmmmmm large hands." She repeated, giving him a naughty knowing look.

He opened his mouth to respond and she looked at his parted lips, leaning closer to him. She looked as though she wanted him to kiss her. He hadn't decided whether he was going to or not, when a voice cut through the soft back ground murmuring of the bar patrons.

"Captain."

It was Vossler that approached their table, dressed immaculately in fully decorated Dalmascan knight's armor. He, like Basch, had received many medals in their long service to the king. Azaleas look handsome and regal with his brown hair perfectly in place.

"It was quite an elaborate event, the princess was stunning... and she seemed very happy." He peered down at Basch, then at the woman holding onto his hand. "Tell me Captain, why were you not in attendance? I hope our king will not be offended by your absence." He leaned his hands on the table then and brought his face closer to Basch. "Surely you knew it was taking place this day?"

Basch just looked at him and said nothing.

"Well, I will leave you to the company of your..." Vossler gave the girl a condescending glance, "_lady friend_ then."

With a flutter from his long cape he turned and left the balcony. Basch watched as he joined several of the other knights down in the lower section of the bar. They had obviously gathered in celebration of the wedding that had ended sometime ago.

He realized that the girl still had a hold of his hand. He looked at her and saw that she was staring at him with an almost greedy interest.

"You are a Captain in the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca!?"

"Aye."

She was practically salivating at this information and Basch suddenly found her to be very annoying. He pulled his hand away gently and pushed his chair back to stand.

"If you will please excuse me." He gave her a courteous bow and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She grasped his hand, causing him to glance back down at her impatiently. "You're coming back right?"

He gave her a kind smile and gave her a proper goodbye, "My apologies, my lady, I am retiring for the evening... it was...nice to meet you." Though he hadn't actually bothered to ask her name.

A long walk was what he needed now. He had to get out of there, away from everyone and clear his head. He removed his hand from hers again and made his way out of the pub.

* * *

Vossler watched as Basch left the Sandsea. He glanced up and saw that the pretty woman on the landing above was also watching him depart, and she looked very disappointed.

* * *

She closed her eyes as his lips touched her own. His kiss was gentle, and she tried to relax and enjoy.

It wasn't that she didn't find him attractive, actually Ashe was pleasantly surprised by the physical appearance of her new husband. Rasler was handsome, sweet, gentle and kind... still when he moved his hand over her silken gown to cup her breast, she jumped and as he felt her tense up, he quickly moved his hand to her arm.

"Ashelia," Rasler placed his fingers under her chin and turned her face on her pillow to met his. "If this feels to soon, I don't mind waiting until you are ready."

She looked up at him, and visibly relaxed. "Are you sure?"

He smiled at her warmly, "Oh course I'm sure, Ashelia, we have our whole lives to get to know each other. I see no reason to rush this night."

Moving some of the hair away from her eyes with his fingers, he tilted his head to the side and asked her, his voice sincere. "Would it be alright if I just held you?"

She smiled and nodded. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close.

She decided that this felt more than fine.

* * *

She slipped very carefully out from under Rasler's arm. He snorted a little, and she froze until he resumed the steady breathing of sleep once again.

Sleep was evading her again, though she had tried, she had ended up staring at her ceiling for a long time. Finally, when she could take the trapped feeling no longer, she decided to take another one of her midnight strolls.

She didn't go to the garden this time. Her heart leaped into her throat when she allowed herself to remember what had happened there such a short time ago. Instead, she walked toward the chocobo stables. She continued on toward the military compound and then slowly realized where she was headed, where she had been headed all along.

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

* * *

She had tapped very quietly upon his door, not entirely certain that she wanted him to hear her knocking. When no one answered, she was somewhat relieved and turned to leave. That was when a quiet voice startled her.

"You will not find him here Highness."

She looked up sharply and saw Vossler a short distance down the hallway. He was leaning against the stone wall and his arms were crossed over his chest. How long he had been watching her, she did not know, but the look on his face was greatly displeased.

"I... uh..." She stammered, totally at a loss of how to explain her presence here.

"He is in the company of woman from town, Highness. I would not be expecting him to return this evening." He took a few steps toward her and flattened his hand upon Basch's door. When he spoke again, he was very close to her.

"Should you not be with your husband on your wedding night?"

She backed away from him and away from Basch's door, trying to appear as composed as possible.

"Of course," She gave Vossler a quick nod and walked back the way she had come. "Good night Captain."

His eyes burned into her from behind.

"Good night Princess."

* * *

When she returned to her room, she found the prince still sleeping soundly in her bed.

Her cheeks burned furiously. Getting caught by Vossler had unnerved her greatly and she vowed to herself that she would end this foolishness for good.

She went to the solace of her balcony and looked up and out at the stars. The sky was clear and the moon shone brightly this night. It had moved across the sky and was now at her back, illuminating the night-scape before her. She stood there for a very long time, trying to calm her quaking nerves.

She was about to return to her bedroom when a bit of movement caught her eye. She looked down to see a lone figure far below approaching her balcony from the curved path of the castle walk. Tall trees lined the path, smearing black painted shadows upon everything underneath their reaching arms. As the man advanced, his long shadow trailed behind him. He slowly neared the space under her veranda and as he came ever closer the dappled shade fell away from his strong face. He shuffled to a stop just below her.

_Oh gods, can it really be him?_

The moonlight reflected off his skin and the gentle breeze moved his pale hair away from his face. He looked ethereal and she wondered wildly if she was dreaming. Her heart climbed into her throat as she looked down at him and he lifted his head to gaze back up at her openly. Their eyes locked, and his seemed so tired and sad.

He had just come from the company of a woman. She didn't really want to know, but still she was curious if he had lain with her. She wondered if he loved her, had loved this girl all along and she had never even bothered to ask him.

He didn't want her she knew that now... but why then was he here in the depth of night... standing there looking up at her? His presence here meant something, but what? Her mind reeled with confusion. She wouldn't ask him, it was not her place to do so...it had never been her place. And now it was impossible, for she had a husband, but still she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

When she could take it no longer. She pressed her eyes closed and tried desperately to stop the tears that began to flow down her cheeks. She knew he still stood there. She could feel his presence, she could feel him watching her but she could no longer look at him. He caused her too much pain. He had taken her, then discarded her so easily. Inside her chest it felt as though her heart was being squeezed by an unseen hand. She was sure that it could not continue to beat through the deep ache. She put her hand to her chest for a moment and realized with horror that this was the sensation inside a heart as it broke. She knew then that she would never be whole again. Without another glance at him, she backed slowly away from the balustrade.

* * *

Word had reached King Raminas that the Imperial Army was poised and ready to attack Nabradia with a huge fleet of airships. Just one day after his daughter's wedding the senators and advisors had all convened in his command center where they were urgently discussing a defense strategy. The king's heart had warmed when Rasler entered the chamber. As his son-in-law joined the council, he briefly placed his hand upon the young man's shoulder before returning his attention to the matter at hand. The council had already sent the efficient captains to organize and gather the troops, the time had come to call on the Dalmascan reserves. This decision weighed heavily upon him. These were not soldiers, these were young boys, husbands, and fathers.

They all looked up in surprise as the door to the chamber burst open.

"Nabudis has fallen!" Basch's voice was urgent, his face grim.

"Impossible!" The king couldn't believe the Archadian's had already taken the capital of Nabradia. His mind reeled. He could hear Rasler asking Basch bout his father and his heart sunk, he knew there was no hope for King Heios, already he began to grieve his ally and friend.

The council began clamouring, pointing out the obvious that Dalmasca was the next target in the Imperial's path.

"Secure Nalbina with all haste!" The kings orders where simple and urgent.

"I will go." Basch quickly marched from the room.

"And I will go at his side." Rasler was already moving to follow Basch's lead. Raminas' heart leaped as his daughter's young husband made this announcement. He could not, however, prevent this man from fighting for all he held dear, just as they all would have to do. He nodded his accent.

* * *

Ashe had watched helplessly as the men departed early the following morning, all of Dalmasca had gathered to honor the men as they set out. The golden sun had just begun to warm the day as the ground troops moved east in a great surge that stretched as far as she could see, the sight filled her both with awe and dread. The higher ranked officers and special units borded airship pods that sat ready to embark.

The King of Dalmasca honored Rasler with the gift of his very own personal sword. It was of pristine quality and Rasler accepted it humbly, then turned and brandished it toward the Dalmascan people. They roared in response to his battle cry and Ashe was filled with pride for her husband and for her people. She let her eyes fall upon Basch who stood dutifully behind and to the side of the prince. His face was a mask of no emotion. She remembered the way the moonlight had bathed him in light as he gazed openly into her eyes. Now, however, his face was stern and he had not glanced in her direction even once.

* * *

_It was dawn of the next day and she had known something was not right. She heard a call of alarm. She threw on a robe over her night clothes and rushed out to the great staircase that led to castle entrance. Stricken with fear, she had almost tumbled down the hard stone steps before she pushed the peering servants away from the door so she could see what had stirred such a commotion._

_She yanked the great door open and saw as the man stumbled and fell to one knee. He righted himself, shifting the heavy burden he carried in his arms._ _She went out onto the vestibule and made her way out to meet them, the terrible sight before her made her breath catch in her throat. Basch's haunted eyes caught hers briefly, then he lowered his head in shame and continued to trudge toward the door. He cradled Rasler's lifeless body against him. _

_"No." She whispered in shock, walking forward to help cross the gap between the captain and herself. By then more shouts and murmurs came from behind her in the doorway and soon the people would begin to crowd around them._

_Basch went to his knees again, but didn't let go of the prince. She could see he was very near collapsing from exhaustion, and she realized with wonder that he had carried Rasler through the night. He had made his way, alone, all the way from Nalbina Fortress to the castle. _

_She gingerly reached out to touch Rasler's face then recoiled at the coldness there. The tears began to fall freely from her eyes, as she reached out and touched her husband again with great affection. She looked at Basch's grimy blond hair and knew that he would punish himself terribly for the prince's death. She would not take part in helping him blame himself for this senseless tragedy._

_"I am sorry." His eyes were lowered. "Magesty, I am sorry, I have failed you."_

_Her heart was filled with great pain at the sight of Rasler's traumatic death, but at the same time a ribbon of relief flowed through her that Basch had been spared. She reached out and gently stroked the captain's sun-bleached cowlick. As he lifted his pained eyes and found her gentle eyes upon him, a look of confusion that passed over his face. _

* * *

She knelt beside Rasler and placed her hand lightly upon the cold marble of his coffin. She looked over his still handsome face and still couldn't believe that he was gone. She had not known the man long, but in her heart she knew that he was kind and loving, he was meant to bring so much good to this world. Now it was all wasted. Something inside her heart broke and the warm tears slowly rolled over her pale cheeks.

Few people were gathered in the cathedral for the prince's funeral service, as most were still at the battle in Nalbina. Basch was here, she could feel him standing behind her. As were her father and his council. No one had objected, when she had arrived with her arm linked through her hand maiden's. It was normally strictly forbidden for servants to attend royal ceremonies as guests. This day, however, no one seemed to notice or care.

The high priest that had spoken at her wedding a short time ago spoke again now.

_Great Father guide your spirit's return…to the Mother of all. There you shall find peace, Faram._

* * *

The men that gathered around the king in his command chamber were all emotionally and physically exhausted. The two opposing views were getting them nowhere. Finally the king announced his final decision.

"I will answer Archadia's request for a _Treaty of Peace_." His answer was resolute.

Again the murmurings about his safety and the Imperial's alternative motives.

"Enough!" he couldn't bear to see more lives wasted because of his arrogance. "I will go to Nalbina Fortress and end this."

* * *

After the funeral, Basch had returned to Nalbina and continued to fight along side what remained of his men. Many had been killed in the battle, still more had abandoned the hopeless cause. Basch did not blame any of them, many had more to live for than a man like he could ever know...loving wives...precious children.

When word was leaked to the captain of the king's intent to meet with the Imperials here inside the fortress and sign the treaty, he went to Vossler with the news. Both men put aside their differences for the moment and gathered the few straggling soldiers together.

"We must do everything in our power to insure the king's safety." Basch spoke to the soldiers as the men readied themselves to penetrate the fortress. He was honored to have such devoted men by his side.

He was especially proud of the boy Reks that stayed with them. He was the only reserve soldier in the group, and he fought as bravely as any trained Knight of the Dalmascan Order. He deeply regretted putting the boy in harms way. He urged the group to move quickly, as he wanted to get young Reks out of danger as soon as possible.

* * *

She roughly pushed the doors to the cathedral open and rushed inside.

...

_She had been in the kitchen when the side door had burst open and a young Dalmascan soldier had entered, staggering. She knew this man, he was the son of Corliss the head servant of king's kitchen._

_"Mother!" He saw her just as the portly woman dropped the wooden bowl she had been carrying and hurried over to him, then he collapsed to the floor._

_Budelle had rushed to his side as well, afraid that he was injured. However, when the women turned him over they were both horrified to see that he was crying. He crawled up toward his mother and buried his face into her rumpled skirt in her lap._

_"They killed ... him... mother...all is ... lost."_

_"Shhhhhh..." the woman soothed her son, then prodded gently, "who did they kill child?" But her heart already knew the answer and her eyes were full of fear as she looked up at Budelle._

_"Our... king..."_

_..._

She saw the princess kneeling at the altar; Her head bowed in prayer.

"Highness!" She ran to where Ashe sat and nearly fell over on top of her in distress.

Ashe's eyes grew wide with alarm and she helped steady Budelle so she could sit beside her. "What has happened?"

Budelle could see the fear that clouded the princess' beautiful face, her face was already so full of grief that she couldn't bear to open her mouth. She knew though, that the news had to come from her, a friend that could comfort her, and not an unfeeling senator.

"Princess," She took Ashe's hand into both of her own and bowed her forehead down until it was touching their enclosed hands. Her dark curls fell forward, obscuring her face. "Your ... fa..." Then she choked on her tears.

Ashe began to tremble. "Budelle, please."

The girl took in a great breath, knowing that she was torturing her friend by her inability to speak. She pushed the the words out with great effort through the clamped feeling in her throat.

"Your father..." It was all she could croak.

Those two words, though were all that she needed to say. Ashe stared at her friend for a moment before her head fall back, a moan of deep despair escaping her lips.

The two girls sat on the alter steps, clung to each other fiercely, and sobbed.

* * *

They were alone for a very short time before the cathedral doors burst open again; The tall, lean knight that appeared was almost running as he passed through the doorway.

Vossler was tense and wide-eyed and when his eyes fell upon the princess, he cut a path directly toward her.

"We leave at once."

"Vossler? What!?... what's going on?"

"Highness, I have no time now to explain, Come!"

Her tears had slowed, but still her breath was stitching in her chest.

"He went to sign a treaty of peace...Vossler...why...why did the Imperials kill him?" It didn't make sense. She clung to his arm trying to get more information.

He flashed an angry look at the servant girl, seeing that she had already seen fit to tell the princess of the events that had occurred. He took her hand and began pulling her away from Budelle, urging her to follow him.

Vossler said something, but it was too quiet for her to hear. Budelle's grip was strong, but Vossler was much stronger. One good yank was all it took to get the princess on her feet.

"What?"

"It was not the Archadian's that killed your father highness." His eyes would not meet hers.

"I do not understand." She reached her hand for Budelle who was skittering worriedly along behind them.

"Highness please hurry, we must depart, immediately." Vossler was nearly carrying her now in his urgency to get her out of the castle and to a safe location.

"Where are you taking me? Where is Basch?" She began pulling away from him again and looking around wildly.

The way Vossler shrunk back when she mentioned his name sent a cold stream of terror through her veins.

"Where is Basch!?" She didn't think that she would be able to survive hearing that he was dead too... but still she asked again, this time panicked and nearly screaming, "**_Where is Basch!?"_**

"Highness," He was unable to look up at her, he couldn't look into her eyes as he said the words. "Captain fon Ronsenburg has been arrested for high treason, Highness."

"Arrested!? Why!?"

"For the assassination of our king."

She walked unsteadily along beside him as he continued to pull her across the palace foyer toward the airship dock.

"I do not understand...but...they are mistaken... he didn't... couldn't... why would they think that...where are they taking him?" She mumbled through her confusion.

"Highness!" Azelas grabbed her then and shook her hard. She stared at him with her eyes wide and afraid as her nearly yelled in her face. "Basch killed him!...He killed your father... I was there... I saw as they dragged him away from your father's body...yelling about a traitor king...I saw him covered in your father's blood!!"

He continued again toward the waiting airship, dragging her along with him. Her eyes remained wide and glazed._ Why was he saying such things?_ Vossler was a steadfast and trusted knight, he didn't tell lies.

She walked along the corridor toward the boarding ramp in a daze. When they stepped onto the concrete tarmac she took a few more steps then she stumbled and fell, landing hard on her hands and knees.

Vossler reached around her waist and and tried to pull her her back to her feet.

"Noooooooo." The princess clutched at ground, trying to drag herself way from his grasp.

He hefted her up completely off her feet and held her back against his chest. He was going to carry her the rest of the way onto the ship like this, but he staggered as she threw her weight back in his arms and let out long anguished cry of grief.

* * *

Budelle jumped when she heard Ashelia's wail. Watching her claw at the ground had been awful, but this was worse. It was the most terrible heart-wrenching sound she had ever heard. She clasped both of her hands to her mouth to keep from crying out with the princess. Then she could see only a blur as the horrified tears for her friend poured from her eyes.

They left her behind on the tarmac. She lifted her head to follow the small airship's path, as it streaked away through the darkened sky.

_My Princess._

She stood there for a long time and cried. She wept for her princess, she wept for her king...she wept for Dalmasca.

* * *

**"**So did you hear? They have put the traitor captain to his death."... "I'm glad to hear of it, I hope they made him suffer."

She heard a few of the men talking in low tones near the crackling campfire. Vossler and a few of his trusted men had taken her to a remote location in the Dalmasca Westersand near the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea border.

Some strange twisted part of her felt deep pity for Basch as she thought of the misery he must have endured before his execution. If he indeed did kill her father... might he have had some desperate reason why?

She was horrified to find herself defending him, if even in her own mind. A dark wave of despair rolled through her, making her stomach churn with nausea. She retched suddenly, hands flying to her mouth. She was sure she was going to be sick, but the feeling subsided leaving her throat burning with bile.

She rolled over onto her make-shift bed and buried her face deeply into the rough blanket so no one could hear her sobbing... she cried for her dear father, she already missed him desperately ... she cried for Rasler, so young and brave, his life unfairly cut short...but most of all... deep down, and known only to her, she deeply grieved the loss of her love, her heart, her soul... the world felt like a cruel trick now that he was gone.

* * *

His beatings at the hands of the Imperials had been savage; his back and shoulders screamed where the lashes shredded his skin.

"Why do you continue to live?" The judge looked at him with barely masked disgust. "There is no reason... you do know that the last remaining member of the royal family that you hold so dear... Ashelia...was it? Hmmmm... yes... she took her own life... killed herself with a dagger... I believe. I hear she did herself immediately after hearing of _your _treacherous deed."

Basch gave no sign that he had heard his brother's words. Though his world had begun to turn a strange shade of gray.

"I wonder if it was the death of her father that drove her over the edge? No... I think it was something more... I hear she was betrayed by someone that she cared about very much... I wonder who that could be... _brother_?"

The news of her anguished death by her own hand was the end of his very humanity. He willed himself to discontinue feeling, thinking, ...breathing. But still, everyday he awoke again still alive. His life, knowing that she was gone, was reduced to that of an animal, a carcass, a shell.

He allowed himself no grieving, no self pity, no anguish, no pain. For the moment he learned that his beautiful princess was dead, he discontinued being alive as well.

* * *

He had been placed in the isolation chamber yet again.

_Time and time again, his exhausted mind allowed feeble hope to ooze in. He would begin to believe that he would be left in the midst of the other prisoners in the main level of the Nalbina Dungeons, but again they would come for him. His short stints in the open main dungeon were mearly periods for him to recover enough strength that they could continue to keep him clinging to life inside his cold metal cage. Often, they would haul him into the round battle cage that sat in the center of the main dungeon floor. The caged depression was referred to as "The Pit", and there he would be thrown in with any sort of unknown fiend. The Imperial guards would laugh and cheer and make bets as to how long he could survive each brawl. Fighting for his very life, he had used his ruined bare hands to defeat wild worgens and feral coeurls. His closest brush with death inside_ _The Pit was the day guards came for him after he had been inside the isolation chamber for 3 days without a drop of water or a crumb of food. He had been dragged unceremoniously to the small caged arena and dumped in along with an utterly mad and murderously brutal bangaa that had just arrived at the prison. The howling group of guards had thought it was an extra bit of fun to cast the Berserk spell upon this bangaa, and Basch almost lost his life on that day. He had been a decent match for the spitting, snarling creature for over twenty minutes, but that was when a high ranking guard had tossed the Berserk mote at his opponent. The bangaa had let out a huge battle cry then pulled his rubbery lips back from his razor sharp teeth begun pummeling Basch wildly. One dagger-like claw caught him over his left eye, then continued tearing until a huge gash was torn across the left side of his face. Basch's face felt as if it had been ripped in two, as he reached up to grip his head he felt his left ear hanging in two pieces. Basch was blinded by his own dark, sticky blood that poured down into his eyes. Finally, the insane bangaa had picked him up and thrown him so hard against the stone wall that he heard the bones of his left shoulder shatter like porcelain. His agony had been acute and his exhaustion and starvation had taken their toll, the captain had decided then to die._

_Disappointed to have thier entertainment cut short, the guards interviened. No one wanted to be responsible for the death of such an important politcal prisoner, courtmartials could result from such a thing they knew._

_Basch had been given no care afterward, and he was too depleted to cast any type of cure on himself. Instead he had been drug back to his cage and hung again by his arms there. The torture of having his weight pulling down on his badly broken shoulder was such that he was driven to the brink of madness, an insanity he almost didn't return from._

* * *

He was unsure if it was day or night. All he knew was the cold was unbearable. His body shook violently, but his arms were still held above his head in chains and he could do nothing to warm himself. His left arm felt strange and numb. The shoulder had long since healed, he thought it had been many months since the fight with the bangaa had occurred, though he had no way of knowing how much time had actually passed since then. In a brief moment of clarity, Basch began to wonder how long he has been in this hell.

_Years... it had been years._


	5. Chapter 5

__

**Author's Note: **

**I dedicate this chapter to Baschashe, I hope you have a wonderful birthday!!**

Thank You so much to those of you that read and review... you help give me the motivation to continue. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Fate is the same for the man who holds back, the same if he fights hard. We are all held in a single honor, the brave with the weaklings._

_A man dies still if he has done nothing, as the one who has done much._

-Homer, Iliad

_

* * *

_

_The delighted teenage girl had run along the side of the wedding float trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the shimmering princess. Her golden braids were bouncing about merrily and he chuckled to himself as he and Reks jogged to keep up with her._

_"Pen... wait up!" Vaan had called out to her, but she paid him no attention._

_"Oh! I can almost see her!" She squealed, clapping her hands happily._

_It was then that his friend had swerved a bit too far into the route of the royal entourage. Before Vaan knew what happened, Penelo was pinwheeling her arms, then hitting the cobbled walkway hard on her rear. She looked up, shocked and hurt, at the fully armored Soldier of the Royal Order that stood menacingly over her._

_Vaan's affectionate grin turned instantly into a scowl. _

_"Hey!" He pushed his way angrily through the crowd, toward the guard._

_The man crossed his arms over his chest and declared, "No civilians beyond this point."_

_"Oh yeah?" The orphan boy was furious, bobbing on the tips of his toes ridiculously, ready to fight. "That gives you the right to beat up on girls huh!?"_

_Reks had pulled a weepy Penelo to her feet and was making his way toward his little brother and the soldier._

_"Sir." Reks saluted the man, "I will handle the situation so you can get back to your duties."_

_The soldier looked Reks up and down, saw that the young teen was uniformed as a recruit, then guffawed._

_"Yeah, why don't you urchins return to Lowtown where you belong." He turned his attention back to the crowd, loosing interest in the group of kids._

_Reks put a hand on his brother's shoulder and he leaned in to whisper. "You are going to get me court-marshaled and I've only been a Dalmascan soldier for one day."_

_Vaan just huffed in reply._

_"Come on Pen," he took the stricken girl by the hand and cast a defiant glance back at the soldier. "It stinks around here anyway."_

* * *

Vaan remembered that day two years ago, as it was the last day that he saw his brother alive. Reks had been just 17, the very age that Vaan was now, he thought with great wave of sadness.

He felt the familiar hatred for the traitor captain that murdered his brother surge to the surface yet again.

...

_He couldn't believe that Arcadian Vayne Solidor was throwing himself a party inside the royal palace that had belonged to the king of Dalmasca... did he really believe the people of this city were going to bow down and accept him as their new leader? What was it he called himself? ...Lord Consul of Rabanastre._

He sighed and ran his gloved hands into the back of his cropped white-blond hair.

_Ever since the Imperials had occupied his home things had been worse for everyone that he knew._

_He couldn't tell Penelo about his plan to sneak into the palace and search around for some real treasure. Having her around made him feel like he had never been orphaned, she was always nitpicking and nagging at him, more than his own mother had done. Her parents died only this year, their merchants' caravan had been raided by Imperials and now she was as parent-less as he was. She had changed so much since that day, he thought somberly, she was almost overprotective of him now. But then again, besides Migelo and the little boy Kytes, Penelo was the closest thing to family that he had left._

_She wouldn't understand that he wanted to do this for her. It pained him to see the way she was living, all cooped up in seedy Lowtown with a bunch of other orphans. He appreciated all that Migelo was doing for them, but the kind old bangaa only had so much to give. Plus he and Penelo were older than most of the other kids under Migelo's care, it was time for them to pull their own weight. Vaan had decided to get out of this place and he was determined to take her with him, and one day they would get to repay the old shopkeeper for all that he had done._

_Anyway, he assured himself grinning, he planned on slipping in and out before anyone even knew he had been there. The celebration that was being held inside the palace would be the perfect distraction._

* * *

The years had changed her. Ashe had become more of a warrior than a sovereign. Her beauty remained, though it had hardened, she rarely smiled and her eyes had turned to ice. The wistful love that had remained for Basch had corrupted over the time she spent training with the Resistance into a raw hatred. Everything he had done had been a deception and she had been stupid enough to fall for his ruse. She wondered how long he had been planning to murder her father. He certainly had known while he had laid her on the ground and had his way with her. When she had stopped pushing this truth away, she realized how heartless a man he truly was. It still brought searing anger and pain every time the thought crept, unwelcome, into her mind.

_She had been such a fool._

The thought of him came to her again and it fueled such fury inside that her next strike with the sword in her hand cleaved the practice target into two pieces. She wished the bastard had lived so she could kill him herself.

"Ahah." Vossler strode to her side chuckling, and placed his large hand affectionately upon her back, smiling proudly down at her. "How strong you have become Highness."

She glanced up at him and saw once again, the familiar look of admiration upon his face.

He was never far away from her. This overbearing nature at times made her feel stifled, but she knew he did it with the best of intentions. She also knew that she very much needed Vossler York Azaleas to keep her safe. He was also a great leader, the men revered him and she knew it was he that kept the Resistance intact.

His affectionate glances and touches had become more frequent lately. She had never been intimate with him, though she could feel his impatience and longing growing. No other man had dared approach her in all this time that she had been under the watchful gaze of his dark eyes. The princess had been giving this a lot of thought recently. He was so devoted to her, maybe it was time she gave him something in return. She felt almost guilty for her lack of interest in him romantically. She wondered though, if she were to give herself to him, maybe feelings for him would follow.

She felt a warm flutter of affection for him as he strode away from her and consulted with some of the gathered men.

* * *

He quietly murmured to himself as he hung in the darkness of his cage and shuddered through another feverish convulsion. The man's hair had grown long and his scrawny body was caked with filth. The incessant crunching sound broke through the fog in his mind and, once again, his eyes were pulled to the cage that hung to his left. The prisoner that inhabited it had died several days ago. His face had fallen against the metal bars and his dead grey eyes were fixed on Basch. He noticed with morbid fascination how the man's eyes had started to shrivel and shrink inside their sockets. The rats were munching happily upon one of the corpse's foul bloated feet and another wave of putrid air wafted in his direction. Basch turned away, grimacing.

He began nodding back into unconsciousness, when a bit of movement ahead caught his eye. His head snapped up and he stared with wide fevered eyes.

She stepped very slowly into view. The mist parted and swirled about her slender legs, and the nearly transparent, filmy garment she wore revealed every curve of her lovely body. The woman seemed to be lit from within, everything from her pearly skin to her shimmering silver hair was so radiant that Basch nearly cried out at the sight of her. Her beauty devastated him.

"Highness," the captain whispered pleadingly. He tried to reach his hands toward her, but the cold iron shackles held them in place.

She turned then and looked at him with her pale blue eyes. The haunted look on her face as her eyes turned toward him exuded a deep sadness. He remembered with a plummeting feeling in his heart that she was dead and his mind raced, wondering if this was a vision... or maybe even her ghost.

"Forgive me." He croaked through dry, cracked lips.

She continued walking, not looking in his direction, until the darkness swallowed her again.

* * *

The opportunity they had been waiting for had finally arrived. The Resistance would be penetrating the palace from the sewers this night. They had the advantage, as locals they knew every nook and cranny of the damp labyrinth that lay underneath the city of Rabanastre, it was possible that the haughty Imperials had not even given the Garamsythe Waterway much thought.

Ashe sat on the small bed inside her dank, cramped quarters in Lowtown. The Resistance leaders moved often, and this had only been her sleeping arrangements for the last few days. It was actually far more accommodating than many of the places that she had slept over the last two years. She checked the sharpness of her blade with her slender finger as bitter thoughts of vengeance rolled through her mind. It sickened her that this man resided inside her palace, her _home_. Narrowing her eyes, she hoped it would be she herself that would get to plunge her sword into Vayne Solidor's heart.

A soft knock sounded at her door.

"Majesty," it was Vossler's soft voice that sounded from the other side.

She set her sword next to her and stood to greet her ally, "Come in."

As he entered her room, she saw that he had donned his Dalmascan plated armor. Her heart swelled at the sight of this strong man; a man still held steadfast in his devotion to his country and to her. She was well aware he didn't want her to come along on the raid. They had argued about it more than once. He was not comfortable with putting her in dangers path, but she had refused to be left behind. After their last heated discussion, he had resentfully accepted her decision.

"The time draws near," he looked her over, inspecting her armor with his sharp protective gaze. "Are you ready Highness?"

"I am."

He nodded, gave her a brisk bow of his head, and turned to grasp the latch to her door.

"Vossler," she said quickly, stepping closer to where he stood.

He stopped his movement and turned his questioning eyes upon her as she moved close to him.

"Thank you," she reached out and took his hand, noting the surprise that passed over his face. "For all that you have done for Dalmasca...and for me."

He stood were he was and lowered his eyes from hers, then he spoke so quietly that she was almost unable to hear his response.

"_You are my life_."

She drew in a small breath, deeply touched by his words.

Ashe stepped closer and placed her free hand gently on the side of his strong jaw. As he felt her light touch, he tilted his head more deeply into her hand and looked up into her eyes. She saw the older man's expression of mild surprise as she tilted her face upward toward his. She kissed him softly on his lips once and he did not pull away. Opening her eyes, she saw that he had closed his. He moved his head down toward her and she felt one of his large hands enclose the back of her head. He brought his lips eagerly to hers for another, and this time she opened her mouth and kissed him sensually. His breath was warm against her cheek.

He was hesitant to respond to her in such a way at first, but soon his tongue explored hers gently. Her body began to stir. It had been a long time since she had felt the touch of a man, and her skin warmed as he ran both his gloved hands down her back. She slid her hands from his face to the back of his neck and pulled herself tighter up against him; His breath quickened.

Two loud raps sounded from the other side of the closed door startling them both. Ashe took a step back from Vossler and the two of them regarded each other, equally bewildered by moment.

"Captain the men await your orders." Came the urgent voice from the other side.

_It was time._

* * *

Now this was exactly what he had in mind. All the trouble that he had gone through to get to this room had been well worth it. The young thief's eyes sparkled and his gaze was nothing less than rapacious. The glimmering stone he had found in the palace treasury was stunning and he was positive that it had a value that was immeasurable. He held his and Penelo's ticket to freedom in his eager hand.

"Quite a performance, " A velvety voice startled Vaan out of his reverie.

His head darted up quickly, flicking long platinum bangs out of his eyes. He was shocked to see a handsome, sharply dressed man entering the small chamber, gun in hand.

"Who...who are you?" He clutched his new found treasure protectively.

The intruder was pompously referring to himself as "The Leading Man" when Vaan noticed the extremely tall and scantily clad..._woman_?...that accompanied him.

"Now then. I'll take that." Her voice was strange and mesmerizing, and he found himself gaping at the tall, white fuzzy ears that perched on top of her head.

_Wait! What did she say? There was no way he was letting these two take his treasure._

* * *

He stared in awe at the girl on the ledge above him; the past several moments had seemed to pass in a great blur.

_..._

_Vaan had made a hasty escape from the two strangers in the treasure room only to discover the palace was under attack, but by who? Imperial soldiers were everywhere and it didn't take long before he was spotted. He darted for an exit. Once outside the palace, the two thieves from inside cornered him again on a high overpass. Then the crazy guy had run straight at him, had picked him up and flung him over the edge! The viera had scooped them up in mid-air on her hover-bike. A terrifying ride followed and they ended up here, crash-landed into the filthy sewers._

_They made hesitant introductions all around and he now knew this was Fran and Balthier; she was a viera and they were sky pirates!_

_Vaan kept casting wary glances at the haughty gentleman that sauntered next to him. The man had rested the barrel of his musket showily over one shoulder and was whistling quietly to himself as if enjoying a pleasant stroll on a warm day. Everything about him, from his smooth, witty banter to his expensive embossed leathers and frilly dress shirt pointed to his being an Archadian Gentry. He eyed the pirate's multiple ear piercings and colorful bracelets and rings and wondered why a man with advantages like that would choose to live outside the laws of society. As he was thinking this, Balthier shifted his hazel eyes back toward the pocket where Vaan had stuffed his prize from the palace. Vaan glowered at him and when the pirate's eyes rose to meet his he grinned at the boy and lifted his eyebrows at him two times in rapid succession. _

_That was when they had come around the next bend and seen the girl-warrior slashing visiously at four or five Imperial guards that had backed her up to a steep drop-off above._

...

"Jump Down!" The command tumbled from his lips before his mind registered any thoughts.

The girl whipped her head around and looked down at him with surprise. He could see her mentally weighing her options and knowing she had none, Vaan extended his arms to show her he meant to catch her when she jumped.

He heard the low disgruntled groan from his new found male companion, but it was too late to flee now as the guards were alerted to their presence. As she leapt into the air he was mesmorized by her fierce loveliness. She was fairly well armored on her arms and legs, though the reddish skirt she wore was amazingly short. He caught a generous view of the bared skin of her upper thighs and he suddenly hoped to the gods that he could actually catch this girl. A great burst of adrenaline hit him and he lunged forward; she plopped into his outstretched arms perfectly on target and they both looked at each other for a fraction of a second, equally relieved.

She scrambled from his arms and spun around to square off with the advancing Imperial soldiers. Vaan raised his own blade toward them as well, catching the small acknowledgement from the girl that he would fight by her side. Just as he began to wonder if the sky pirates would assist them as well, a shot from Balthier's musket rang out behind him. One of the guards spun from the impact and went down on one knee, crying out in agony as bright red blood poured through the gaping hole in the chest of his silver suit of armor. He saw the viera take up a position to his left, already pulling back on the arrow engaged in her great-bow with her long, clawed fingers. He looked forward, eyes widening, as the large Archadian man raised his sword and bared down upon him.

* * *

The flurry of battle was over fairly quickly; it turned out the soldiers had been no match for the ragtag group of strangers.

Ashe saw the light-haired boy stagger at the sight of the bloodied bodies strewn at their feet. She wondered then with a small stab of guilt if this was the first time he had killed another hume and was fairly certain that it was. She figured he was near her own age, though maybe a couple years younger.

She saw the two ranged attackers slinking away from them as the boy recovered himself and began asking how she was. She could tell by his lack of etiquette that he was from the streets of Lowtown, and was probably another orphan. Again a twinge of shame twisted her gut.

"What's your name?" The boy scratched his head as he asked.

"Amalia," The lie rolled smoothly off her tongue. She had been using the alias for the last two years anytime she came in contact with someone outside the resistance.

* * *

She was furious to discover the three had just come from pilfering the treasure room of the her palace. _Thieves_. She thought with disgust.

The boy had decided the best course of action was for the group to stick together until they reached the safety of the gate to Lowtown. She agreed only because of the protection that their numbers offered; she planned on distancing herself from the petty criminals as soon as possible.

_Vossler where are you?_

She wondered what had become of her other allies as well. The Imperials had been laying in wait for them, obviously they had been tipped off. The chaos of battle that had ensued had left her separated from her protector, and now she wondered helplessly if any of her fellow Resistance members had survived.

As they neared the main gate to Lowtown Ashe suddenly felt the hairs on her neck prickle. They had been fighting an almost constant barrage of fiends as they pushed through the murky sewers. Now no rats, slimes or stinking marlboros had attacked since they approached the area of the Central Waterway Control. She realized a moment too late that the area was too quiet. It had been cleared already. She grabbed for her sword just as the open space echoed with the sound of the guns of dozens of Imperial soldiers cocking back in unison.

"Stand where you are!"

She glared up at the dark form that moved forward out of the shadows.

Vayne Solidor's face twisted into a self-satisfactory smile.

* * *

His twitching, fitful sleep was broken by the deep, scraping sound of the oubliette door sliding open. Light from outside the sealed off shaft filtered into the solitary confinement chamber and Basch wondered if it was yet another meaningless vision. The hollow sound of metal boots rang out over the stone floor and he lifted his head wearily to see who approached. An Archadian Judge Magister flanked by two Imperial guards made their way toward him. The judge was a menacing sight, seeming to dwarf the men behind him. His armor was black and intricately detailed with a long black cape that billowed out behind him as he strode closer. It was his helm that sent a cold shiver along Basch's spine; two large horns twisted off each side making the man appear nothing short of sinister.

Once again he found himself face to face with what had become of his brother. The cold masked face tilted and Basch could feel his unseen eyes looking over his wasted body. His helmeted head twisted slightly in the direction of the dead man in the cage next to him and he growled to one of the uniformed men behind him.

"Get rid of that."

"Yes, Sir."

Slowly, the eyeless gaze returned to him and Basch was surprised when his brother lifted his black metal hands and removed the helm from his head. Seeing the face of his twin brother wrenched his heart terribly. He was meticulously groomed and wore his dark blond hair cropped extremely short. Noah had always worn his hair shorter than Basch, this wasn't what was unnerving; it was the coldness and hate that he saw in his eyes. He was now called Gabranth he knew. The surname was their mother's; Basch didn't think this man had a name of his own any longer.

He could hear the contempt in his brother's voice as he asked Basch why he still bothered to live.

Their conversation was short. The words between the two degraded quickly to jabs at each others very different chosen paths. He sensed Gabranth was taking his leave as he slid his helmet back over his head, shielding his face once again from view.

He turned to leave, then added almost as an afterthought, "We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia." His voice was laced with sarcasm as he added, "Who could that be, _brother_?"

_Who could that be?_ The eyeless sockets bore into him.

_Who could he be talking about? He didn't know, but something in his heart leapt... he looked up into his brother's mask. He wished he could catch a glimpse of the expression under the helm he wore. He quickly shielded the glimmer of hope that had passed over his face. Could it be?_

His brother scoffed, _"_Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom"

"Better than throwing it away."

"Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?"

His brother's words stung but Basch did not respond. As he watched his brother's form recede, his mind and body surged again with a white flicker of hope.

* * *

Vaan had not been able to believe what he had seen. Captian Basch fon Ronsenburg was hanging in a cage right in front of him.

_Why was he still alive!? _He stared at him clenching and unclenching his fists.

...

_The four of them had been unceremoniously handcuffed and drug out of the waterway. It didn't take long before the commotion had drawn a large crowd of on-lookers and Vaan had cringed when he saw Kytes jumping up and down to get a better look. When Kytes' eyes had found him they turned as large as saucers and he took off running away from the crowd._

_Oh Great... here comes Penelo._

_Sure enough, moments later he heard Penelo trying to push her way toward them. She was quickly becoming hysterical, demanding that the guards release him. He opened his mouth to say something to her and just then the tall sky pirate stepped in front of him and gracefully handed something to her. Penelo's attention switched to Balthier. Vaan watched dumbstruck as her expression of concern melted away. Balthier had his head tilted down toward her and he could see his lips moving as he whispered something against her ear. Her cheeks had flushed a light shade of pink and a small smile pulled at the edge of her mouth._

_What the hell was that abou..._

_Vaan's thought had been cut short as he was knocked hard in the head from behind._

...

He awoke to find himself lying face down on the filthy piss-soaked ground of the Nalbina Dungeons.

It didn't take long before Fran and Balthier had sniffed out an escape route and Vaan had followed closely behind. Fran was following the flow of the mist, it led them straight to the tower he stood in now. The one that held his brother's murderer.

_..._

He heard the ragged traitor muttering to Balthier, begging him to let him out. When the man had switched his attention to Vaan his anger boiled over and he could no longer control himself. Grinding his teeth, he leapt onto the bars that separated him from the man and unleashed a torrent of hateful words, shaking the cage furiously.

He was vaguely aware of Balthier trying to get him to shut-up but he had lost control. They all could hear the clanging sound of the guards heading back toward the tower at a fast pace.

"I'm dropping it." Fran's voice was matter-of-fact and her kick to the cage's lever was swift.

The next moment was a horrified blur as the enclosure carrying all four of them plummeted into the black chasm below.

* * *

Several hours later, Vaan cast an apprehensive glance at the captain as they crossed the Estersand toward Rabanastre in the distance. The boy had become confused. For years he had believed the man that strode next to him had killed both the king and his beloved brother. Now his mind was clouded more with doubt than anything.

After crashing to the ground, the group of escaped prisoners had fought their way through the fiend infested Barheim Passage. On numerous occasions Vaan had watched the "traitor captain" selflessly put himself in the position to take the most harm from the onslaught of attacks. Though they didn't speak of it, the captain had clearly saved his life more than once.

He had also taken the opportunity to explain to the group what had actually taken place on that terrible night. Vaan had dismissed his words, calling him a liar. He remembered though, the image of the man that he had seen speaking to the captain back in the tower. He could no longer deny that the Imperial Judge he had seen was Captain Basch 's identical twin.

Once inside the city gate, the four went their seperate ways. The captain's thanks to each of them was heartfelt before he vanished into the crowd of people before Vaan's very eyes. The pirates headed off in another direction, Fran turned and let him know that they were to be staying in the city for awhile and Balthier warned him to keep a low profile.

Feeling suddenly disappointed to see his new _friends _depart, Vaan decided to see Old Dalan. He couldn't wait to show him what he had snitched from the palace.

* * *

Basch could hear the voices of the group of men from the Resistance on the other side of the door. Many faces he had seen were familiar ones; men he had commanded and fought alongside in battle. They spoke of him now as if he were a stranger to them, seeming to not care that he was close enough to hear their words.

"What if a judge killed the king, not the captain? That would explain everything wouldn't it?"

"Then the captain would be brother to a judge! How are we to trust such a man?"

The first glance he had taken of himself in the mirror of the small bath chamber had sent him reeling. He couldn't begin to count the scars that covered his body; the gaunt, bruised eyed man before him was unfamiliar. His eyes followed the hideous red scar that marred the entire side of his face and he marveled for a moment that his left eye had not been lost.

Once in the shower, he reveled in the feel of the warm, cleansing water running over the surface of his long neglected body. His bathing lasted until the water ran ice cold. He scrubbed his skin with soap until he was red and nearly raw, trying to clean away the memories of his torture and imprisonment along with the stinking grime. Now more refreshed, he picked up pieces of his long golden hair and began cutting it off well above his shoulders into the length he preferred to wear. It wasn't until he had finished shaving away the shaggy overgrown beard, leaving shortened facial hair framing his face, that he began to see himself again in the reflection before him. He combed his wet hair back from his forehead with his fingers and glanced down at the light armor that had been pushed into his hands before he was directed to the bathing chamber.

Not everyone was suspect of him. Eyrn, the young soldier that had been under his command two years ago, had nearly knocked the wind out of Basch as he pounded him roughly on his back in welcome, sending searing pain through his ravaged back and shoulders.

"Captain!" The young man had beamed at him. "I knew in my heart those Imperial bastards had not killed you...they chose the wrong man to bear their false burden."

The soldier had mumbled apologies for the condition of the clothing, and explained it was the largest size extra armor they had on hand. He slipped all the pieces on and was satisfied that it nearly all fit well. Eryn had even included an extra piece of metal armor to fit over his injured left shoulder; Basch felt a small stab of shame that his weaknesses were that noticeable. The red leather vest didn't close comfortably over his large chest even in his malnourished condition; he paid it little attention and left the piece unbuckled. The set was a well worn Bhujerban Sainikah uniform complete with boots and gauntlets, not the current set that the soldiers of the Sky City wore, which was good. Basch had no intention of standing out any more than he already did with the prominent scar across his face.

* * *

"Now there is the Basch that I remember."

Basch was surprised to see Vossler approaching him as he entered the room. Behind him the conversation regarding his guilt or innocence continued. Just as the talk turned to the fact that the young soldier Reks had witnessed Basch killing the king, Vaan entered the room holding the sword of the Dalmascian Order of Knights that the old man Dalan had bade him deliver to a man named Azeleas. Someone suggested the possibility that Reks had lied.

"My brother was no liar!" Vaan was instantly fuming.

Basch took the opportunity to explain the depth of the Imperial scheme, pointing out Reks' important but unknowing role as a false witness. He turned his attention back to his old comrade and asked if he would fight at his side.

Vossler grabbed the sword roughly from Vaan's hand.

"Your words may convince this child, but they weigh too lightly on the scales for my taste. Our paths will remain separate." He turned then to leave, making his way toward the door.

Basch watched his reaction carefully as he asked, "Do you not think _Amalia_ worth saving?"

Vossler froze then. He turned very slowly and let his eyes meet Basch's; his eyes narrowed.

* * *

Vaan didn't understand everything that had happened between the two captains, but he could see that the girl Amalia seemed to be a source of great tension between the two men.

Bash was adjusting the Mythril Blade that Vossler had tossed him and his head shot up quickly as Vaan spoke casually.

"That's right... Amalia's in the Resistance."

"Then you know her." Basch looked to him, his face showing surprise and great interest.

Vaan recounted the events that led up to his and Amalia's arrest and Basch listened, his attention rapt.

_How was it that this boy, Rek's little brother of all people, was also the one to free him from Nalbina. And now this... he was with the girl Amalia at her capture..._ Basch was astounded.

_If Amalia was indeed the person he hoped she was...he again pushed the thought away. Then this boy, Vaan, had saved both her life and his own in the same day. It was the Fates._

"Our paths keep crossing, yours and mine. It is more than coincidence."

"It's annoying."

Basch laughed quietly at his response, then his mind turned to the other two, the sky pirates. _They had been there to assist both he and Amalia as well..._

He realized then exactly what he had to do. He bade the boy take him to Balthier.

They walked somewhat slowly and continued to talk. As the two of them made their way toward the upper level of Rabanastre, the young man told him about himself, his friend Penelo and his brother Reks. Basch was saddened to hear of the teens' hardships and he shared this sentiment with him, the boy in turn told him to stop apologizing. Vaan stopped when they reached the door to the Sandsea Tavern and turned to face Basch.

"I know it wasn't your fault. I see that now. You didn't kill my brother. It was the Empire."

The boy had no idea how much his words affected him, for he did not allow his face to reveal his emotions.

"My brother trusted you. And he was right."


End file.
